Unraveling Wreath
by Happy Human45
Summary: Magic is real, just as real as you or me. However, only the elite can use it - but at a price. With everything you do, there is a reaction, that is the rules of nature. Now, with one group trying to take over and get rid of the powers in charge, the entire world seems to be unraveling. Revolution is thick in the air, but where there are hatred and war, there is also peace and love.
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to 'Moon Rose'. You don't have to read it to understand, but I would appreciate if you did. Thank you!**

* * *

The breeze was gentle and the trees swayed back and forth across the winding mountains. Trees as far as the eye could see, with rivers and lakes large and wide. All of this could be seen from windows high above on the large castle that looked over the land. Violet eyes observed the land, large winged animals flying to and fro as they pleased and he held his head high up. The beams of the sun illuminating his face in the darkroom and he closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Your mother," came the reply as the door opened and a short plump woman walked in. Dressed lavishly in a large dress that trailed behind her and large jewels that decorated her ears all the way to her fingers. "Are you ready?" she asked walking towards the broad-shouldered man.

He turned towards her as the little bit of light that came through the curtains showed the deep wrinkles that carved her face. She smiled with thin lips and her gaze was soft as she reached up touching his cheek. He leaned into her touch placing his hand over hers and closing his eyes once more. "Do you think I'll make a good King?"

"No," she whispered, "I think you'll make a great King." She pulled her hand away moving his hair from his face. "Your father prepared you well. Remember that." He didn't say a word but nodded extending his arm towards her as she wrapped her hand around it.

They headed for the door and out into the hallway where servants lined the walls standing at attention. They walked quietly down the hall as he watched the windows pass, light flooding his vision and he could hear the music from outside with the impatient crowd, but he kept his eyes steady on the door in front. Two younger women stood there, dressed just as extravagant as his mother and he smiled towards them.

"My, you do look like a King alright," he heard his eldest sister, Yekaterina, say as she clasped her hands together looking at him.

"But still annoying with that smile," his younger sister, Natalya, hummed playfully as the two of them smiled.

"Now, now," their mother hummed good-naturedly, "Why don't we go and greet the people? I'm sure they are just as anxious to meet the new king." She turned towards her son, "You ready, King Ivan?"

Ivan glanced at his sister, his family, everything he loved was right here. "We don't want to keep them waiting, da?" Ivan said. On cue, the doors were pushed open and the shouting of people with music playing filled his ears. His breath caught in his throat for a second, his mother giving him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. He glanced down at her, wisps of her gray hair hugging her face and he swore she had never looked more beautiful.

A man who stood off to the side raised his hand as the crowd fell silent and he cleared his throat, "Presenting the royal family!" he boomed. "Princess Natalya Braginsky!" Natalya walked out in front of the crowd with her long hair that went down to her waist swaying gently in the breeze. 'Princess Yekaterina Braginsky!" Yekaterina walked out next down the steps trying to be as graceful as possible and taking a seat beside her sister.

"Queen mother, Svetlana Braginsky accompanied by our new King, Ivan Braginsky!" The crowd came to life as they cheered and both Ivan and his mother walked out. Down the marble steps towards where a single chair was placed and both he and his mother walked until they were right beside it and the man smiled towards them. "Majesty," he said and bowed towards the both of them. Svetlana nodded towards the man before letting go of Ivan's arm and standing off to the side with her two daughters. Ivan inhaled deeply and took a knee in front of the man who then pulled out a crown from a box held by another. "Today," he began, "Marks the new day for a new era. We are here to witness the beginning of King Ivan's reign, and may he live long and prosper!"

The crown was carefully placed upon his head and the crowd cheered loudly as he slowly stood up facing the crowd from the balcony they stood upon. He glanced over at his mother who nodded her head and he stepped forward placing his hands on the edge of the balcony. "As you new King," he began staring past the crowd and into the openness of the mountains and forest before him. "I promise to keep this land safe just as my father and grandfather did before me. This is our home. Our land. This is where we belong. We shall see it to the end of days. Serdste United!"

" _Serdste United!"_ the crowd echoed back.

Ivan stepped back away from the balcony turning towards his family as his mother clapped her hands together. "Wonderful and to the point," she said.

"Of course," he chuckled and felt the weight of the crown on his head.

"Good. I've been waiting all morning to eat," Natalya said as she followed her mother towards the door. Ivan chuckled turning to Yekaterina who was looking at the ground.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I could have sworn I was wearing the silver ring father gave me," she said looking at her while touching her index finger.

"I'm sure it will pop up, we will ask one of the servants to look for it."

She sighed and nodded picking up the front end of her dress, "Perhaps I left it inside," she smiled and he nodded.

She took a step towards him and a moment later he could hear the deafening cries coming from behind him. The piercing screaming that escaped his mother's throat as she rushed to Yakaternia's side. He blinked a few times, his body felt like it had been hit as all his breath escaped him. "YOUR MAJESTY!" he heard and he turned slightly to see an arrow heading straight for his head. It seemed to happen in slow motion with the silver head of the arrow shining in the sunlight, it was nearly blinding. Then he was on the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Natalya shouted at him as she was atop of him and looking up. "Don't just freeze up!" she shouted and got off of her older brother quickly tugging at his wrist. He got up following her inside where the doors shut quickly behind them and he stared at her and then at his mother. Her screams filled his ears but he realized she was covered in blood.

"Get the doctor!" he shouted quickly and the servants scrambled as he walked over looking at Yakaternia in her arms. What Ivan could only assume was an arrow cut from her ear and towards her eye.

"Are we under attack?" Natalya asked quickly and Ivan clenched his jaw.

"Not for long," he muttered. "Come on," he muttered and she glanced at her mother before quickly following in pace with her older brother.

"I want this castle on lockdown! Clear the main square below!" Ivan shouted at passing guards. "I want everybody in the castle walls to stay in the castle walls! Nobody leaves or comes in!"

"Yes, your majesty!" were the only responses he heard and the only ones he had to hear.

"What do you want me to do?" Natalya asked.

"Take Dragoslava and patrol the palace, they had to be high enough to aim at us. The way the arrow hit Yekaterina was if it were from afar and high above." He took a sharp turn down the hall and she followed easily as they came upon two unnaturally large doors.

"What will you do?" she asked as Ivan waved his hand and four guards who stood there opened the large doors. A gust of wind hit them and her hair was sent flying all which ways, but she didn't take her eyes off of her brother.

"I will do the same. If you see something tell me."

She nodded and stepped passed the large doors, there was a long ledge that led over a cliff and below could be seen the rest of the large kingdom they controlled. Her dress flew behind her as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and sung. Her voice was cold, like an angel of death it carried in the wind. The wind died down and her voice became higher with every second until something flew up. She didn't move as a large beast landed right in front of her.

The beast had large black scales with green ones underlining the bottom of it. It's iridescent jade eyes looked at her and it hissed out lowering its head slowly and she smiled walking towards the beast. "Dragoslava," she said softly with his leathery wings pulled closer to his body.

" _Are you alright my princess?"_ he spoke without moving his mouth and nudged her slightly. "I heard the commotion."

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly. She turned to Ivan, "We'll go and patrol the walls. I'll tell if you if we find anything." Ivan nodded as she climbed on top of the large dragon and it took off from the ledge.

He didn't know what was going on, but he certainly wasn't going to let this continue. Whoever hurt his family was going to pay.

With their life.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with hopefully another great fic for you all! I do hope you enjoyed this short little introduction to this next story and please leave a comment on what you thought. Thank you all again so much for supporting me when I wrote Moon Rose, now I hope you'll enjoy this next installment of the mini-series!**


	2. Entangled Wires

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know I said I would update on Monday's, but thanks to my two lovely beta readers I'm able to post this a little earlier! I love all the support and love for this story and I do hope you guys continue to enjoy this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dragoslava flapped his wings as he landed upon one of the towers and the guards quickly gathered around him. "Have we found anything?" Natalya asked as she jumped down from his neck and looking amongst the guards.

A young soldier looked solemnly at her. "The guards in the North tower are all dead Your Majesty," he replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Dead? There are absolutely no survivors?" He shook his head and she glanced back at Dragoslava who huffed out.

"There's more," the soldier said and she turned back to him. "There was a note left, but we haven't touched it. We were waiting for your arrival, Your Majesty." She nodded and let them escort her towards the large North tower of the castle wall. It looked over the rest of the great valley that they controlled and the forefront of their home. She kept her eyes ahead, but already she could see the trail of bodies that led to the door.

The soldier pushed it open and she walked in glancing around, several bodies in the corner and then a single body propped up against a window. The window was splattered with blood, but she realized it showed the castle perfectly. This is where they must have shot from, she thought to herself. She glanced down at the soldier who had an arrow sticking out from his skull. On the end of the arrow, there was a note and she pulled it off, scanning her eyes over it quickly.

"Your Majesty?" the soldier asked, watching her as she crumpled the note in her hand.

"Clean this place up," she whispered and turned on her heels quickly, heading back to Dragoslava.

" _Princess?_ " Dragoslava questioned as she approached him.

"It's them," she muttered and held the note to his nose. "How long?"

Dragoslava inhaled the scent of the paper and closed his eyes for a long moment before turning towards the outskirts of the wall. _"They have fled Your Majesty, but their scent is still strong. I can follow it if you like."_

"No," she replied and pulled on the harness around his head to climb atop of him once more. "We have to take this back to the new King." She seated herself and pulled her hair back into a ponytail that would surely ruin her bow, however, there were more pressing matters than looking presentable. She pulled on the harness again and Dragoslava turned towards the castle and headed back towards it.

Ivan knocked on the heavy wooden door and a voice bade him enter. He pushed the door open and saw his mother sitting in a chair holding a teacup, a blanket over her shoulders and she looked up at him. "Ivan," she whispered, with her hair a mess and her crown nearly falling off of her head. Her eyes were puffy and nose a bright red. She looked frail, as though she would break if he made a wrong move.

"How is she?" he asked, quietly closing the door behind him and glancing over at the bed where Yekaterina laid unconscious with bandages covering the majority of her face, all that could be seen were her pale lips. If it weren't for her chest rhythmically rising and falling he would have guessed death had taken her into his arms.

"The doctor said she will live," his mother whispered as he approached her. As he got closer the scent drifting from the cup suggested there wasn't tea in the cup at all. "Where is Natalya?"

"She went to go and make sure the walls are safe with the rest of the soldiers," he replied and reached over taking the cup from her. He set it aside but she didn't fight him, pulling the blanket tighter over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have sent her out by herself," she muttered.

"She has Dragoslava," he replied and pushed her crown back into place. "I will join her shortly." He leaned down kissing her forehead although he felt her grip his sleeve.

"Please," she whispered softly, "Find the ones who did this."

Ivan closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, "Consider it done." He pulled away from her, not sparing a glance for his sister, and walked out of the cramped room. He held onto the handle of the door a few more moments then slowly removed his fingers glancing at the two soldiers at the door. "Nobody goes into this room lest it is the doctor or someone apart the royal family. Am I understood?"

Their boots clicked together as they saluted towards him and Ivan turned, heading down the hallway. "Ivan!" he heard and he turned slightly to see Natalya walking down the hall towards him. Her hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail, but her dress was in a disarray with ribbons flying everywhere and her bow was almost slipping from her head. She held something in her hand, it appeared to be a piece of paper and she quickly shoved it into his chest. "This is what they left."

He looked down, taking the paper from her, it was crumpled up but he was able to read the handwriting easily enough.

" _Your days are setting._

 _The nights will be longer._

 _Soon the crown will fall and roll on the floor without a head to rest upon._

 _You've silenced us long enough._

 _We will no longer be silenced, but be the silencers instead."_

"Where did you find this?"

"In a tower just north of here, the guards were dead upon arrival," Natalya replied. "It was left on one of the soldiers."

Ivan didn't bother to ask what that meant, her far away look was enough to tell him what it meant. "They've decided to attack again," Ivan muttered and folded the piece of paper delicately. "Did you have Dragoslava track the smell?"

"He said they were gone by now," she replied and crossed her arms. "I'm sure I can still go after them if you so wish."

"It could be a false trail," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We need all the manpower we can get here in case something else comes up."

"Do you think this could be the same people who tried to attack the Oxenstierna's?" she asked.

"Possibly, I will have to speak with mother," Ivan said before walking past her. "Keep close to the castle grounds."

Natalya clenched her jaw before turning to face her brothers back. "Don't you think we should do something before they attack again?"

"What could we possibly do?" Ivan asked, pausing in his tracks but not looking at his sister. "For all we know, they could have infiltrated us already. They could be among us, only getting ourselves paranoid isn't going to help any."

"Then I'm going to take matters into my own hands," she said.

"You are going to-"

"Leave. That's final," Natalya said, walking off from her brother.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? He rubbed his temples and shook his head, "You need to stay here. I can't protect you-"

"Who the hell says I need protecting?" she snapped turning to glare at him. "I can take care of myself and this family."

"Natalya that's not what I'm saying," Ivan tried to reason with her but she kept her glare steady until he faltered, looking away. "What are you even thinking of doing?"

"Going to the people of the Black Forest," she replied as if it were the most obvious answer.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious," she replied, holding her head high and fixing her bow in the process. "They have hidden for nearly two centuries in the Black Forest, do you realize how powerful their magic must be?"

She had a point, as much as he didn't want to admit it. "They are within the Oxenstierna jurisdiction, what makes you think they won't believe we are up to no good?"

"If they've been attacked, and we've been attacked, we have some common ground, da?" He had to admit, though Natalya could be an airhead at times she was also observant and a good tactician. "You're needed as the leader here," she then added in a softer tone. 'The people, Yekaterina, mother, they all need you. Let me do this."

He stayed silent, closing his eyes and nodding. "Be careful."

"Never," she replied, turning and heading down the hallway, her ponytail swaying behind her with the perfectly propped bow atop.

* * *

The light streamed in through the curtains and Tino groaned as he turned on his side, the sharp pain coming from his lower back jolting him slightly awake. He was fighting consciousness as he snuggled further down into the blankets and against the warm body beside him. However his body wasn't going to let him, and it seemed neither would the small dog already trying to snuggle under the covers with him. He opened an eye, seeing a ball of white fluff cloud his vision, and reached out petting Hana. "Good morning to you too," he hummed and yawned as Hana licked his face.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," he heard and glanced up seeing Berwald. His eyes had still been closed, but now he opened one icy blue eye looking down at him.

"Were you pretending as well?" Tino chuckled as Hana managed to get underneath the covers and snuggle between the two warm bodies.

"I have been up for the past hour," he admitted and his hand reached over, tracing Tino's hips. He leaned closer, kissing the other's forehead and watching as Tino's face heated up.

"You didn't have to stay in bed," Tino muttered, tangling their legs together.

"Then I would have missed this," Berwald said and Tino wondered when the other man had become so sappy. He realized deep intimate moments weren't as rare as he thought, but each time one occurred he found his stomach filling with butterflies and his cheeks turning the brightest red. He reached over to move a few strands of golden hair from his face but winced at the pain in his shoulder. He glanced over at the blanket fell away and he realized why it hurt. "You really shouldn't move your shoulder so much," Berwald said pushing his arm back down.

Tino stared at his shoulder and the mark that was there. It looked just like Lovisa's. The mixture of burnt and bitten flesh made his head dizzy for a second and he looked away, closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt too much?" Berwald asked, gingerly touching his arm.

"No, I just need to be careful," he replied. Hana whined looking at his shoulder and pressed her face into his neck staring at the mark. "I'm okay, Hana, I promise," he chuckled and patted her head. He glanced back up at Berwald who also stared at his shoulder, although his eyes were distant and his lips pressed into a tight line. His usual scowl seemed to be twice as deep and Tino leaned up to kiss him gently - much to Hana's dismay. "Stop that," he said, but Berwald avoided his glance. "We both agreed this was what we wanted, okay?"

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, pulling him closer. Hana whined uncomfortably before hopping out from the middle and deciding to go back to her spot at the end of the bed. Good, Berwald thought, as he kissed Tino's neck gently. Dark love bites painted his neck and various other places along his body and Berwald ran his lips over them. Tino closed his eyes enjoying the feeling as he found himself being flipped onto his back with Berwald going lower with each kiss. He inhaled sharply running his hand through the thick blond hair when there was a knock on the door, making him jump slightly.

"Berwald," they heard Mathias say from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Berwald responded although he didn't break away from Tino. His lips continued to trace down and Tino covered his mouth, wondering if he was going to stop, although he wished he wouldn't.

"We have a guest."

"Send them away. I'm busy." Tino held back a small moan when he felt the breath against his crotch and his legs shivered as he was slowly exposed.

"Um, well you see-"

"Berwald open up!" came a loud female voice with three loud knocks on the door. Hana immediately stood up and began barking at the door.

"Natalya, I told you he might be busy-"

Berwald got up from the bed, muttering something under his breath that Tino couldn't understand as he slipped on his glasses and some pants he had tossed around the night before.

"Berwald, I will knock this door down in three seconds if you don't open up!"

"Natalya…" Mathias begged, clearly trying to keep her calm.

Tino held the blanket up a bit, staring at the door and wondering who in the world was Natalya? Was she a friend of theirs? Hana kept barking and he called her over, holding her close to his chest as Berwald opened the door.

"What do you want?" Berwald asked staring at the shorter woman. Her sharp blue eyes were smirking at him. She had done this on purpose.

"We need to speak."

"Can we do this later?"

"Of course," Natalya replied tauntingly. "How does five minutes sound?"

"You're evil," he muttered.

"I never changed," she replied and turned, heading down the hallway without another word.

Berwald glared at her, then at Mathias, "You just let her come up here?"

"I did try stopping her, but it's _her_ ," he scowled crossing his arms. "You try stopping her when she wants something."

He had a point and Berwald closed the door to the room, deciding it was best if he got ready. Unfortunately, he would have to continue the lovemaking later. "Everything okay?" Tino asked, watching as Berwald headed back towards the bed.

"Fine, an old friend," he replied and climbed back on the bed to kiss Tino. However, Hana kept licking both their faces and he chuckled patting her head.

"Should I get ready?" Tino asked, already wondering what he would wear. He didn't exactly have many clothes besides the ones Lovisa graciously left him.

"No, you should rest," Berwald insisted as his eyes wandered over to his shoulder. "You really shouldn't move as it is when you've been marked. I'll have Mathias come check up on you."

Tino reluctantly agreed and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He pulled away a few moments later and smiled. "You should get going," he hummed with their lips brushing together. Berwald huffed out before he got off the bed and changed his choice of wardrobe.

Natalya sat patiently in the dining room, sipping on some tea when the door opened, but she didn't bother to glance over. "About time, I thought I was going to have to drag you out in the middle of having sex."

Berwald inhaled deeply, she had always been uncomfortably blunt with her words. He took a seat across from her and she glanced up at him as Mathias walked back out with another cup, this time filled with coffee and set it down in front of him. "What're you doing here?" he asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

"You live all the way out here so I'm assuming you haven't heard the news, or you're being kind and deciding to avoid it," Natalya said. Berwald raised an eyebrow at her, she was correct in assuming the latter. "First, let me congratulate you on your new marriage. Your mother said he's "most agreeable"." Berwald awkwardly smiled and she cracked a small smile before leaning forward, "They also told us of what happened. Oleo, was it?" she asked and Berwald's smile disappeared the moment the name passed her lips. She nodded and glanced at down at her cup, "Well, it appears the group isn't just after you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here because on the day of Ivan's crowning… they attacked. This isn't the first time they've attacked either."

"Does my father-"

"Yes. About this time," she said and stared up at him. "We've told your parents the reason our father died was poisoning, which isn't far from the whole truth." Berwald was silent, waiting for her continue, but she gripped the cup in her hand tighter. " _They_ poisoned him," she whispered through her teeth.

"Silence," he stated and she snapped her eyes up at him. They were glossed over but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Yes. They attempted to kill Yekaterina and Ivan."

His jaw clenched, "Are they okay?" She looked away from him and stared out the large window in the dining room. The flora of the Black Forest bloomed in the coming spring and she sat back in her seat.

"Of course they are," she replied and closed her eyes for a moment. "But, there is another reason why I'm here."

"If you need my help I'll do what I can-"

He was cut off when she let out a short scoff and wiped at her face. She turned to face him, her eyes growing a lifeless blue. "You know as well as I do that we can take care of ourselves. Once we find out who's done this there won't be a soul alive to tell the story."

Berwald refrained from the low growl rising from his chest, it was instinct, but he knew her anger was not directed towards him. "Then what is it?"

"I've come to ask the people of the Black Forest to join me," she stated and pushed her cup to the side. "I want them to join my forces."

Berwald stared at her, waiting for her to make some sort of remark. To cackle, making fun of his face. But she didn't. She was completely serious. "Why?"

"Why not?" Natalya replied crossing her arms. "They've lived for two centuries in the Forest by now, do you realize how advanced their magic must be? They aren't restricted by the rules of high-class society like us."

He held up his hand and she paused, "This...sounds dangerous. What makes you think they will even agree?"

"Because I've already spoken with them," she said smoothly. Berwald furrowed his eyebrows deeper. "Did you think I was just going to show up here first? I had to see them for myself. And just as I thought, they are much more advanced in magic than we are."

"Then you're here because…?"

"Because I know the rules," Natalya said. "They are technically people of your land. They need your permission to move freely. Yes, I may be a princess, but I come from a different land. I hold only so much power here. I need you to pardon them."

He sat back in his seat, recognizing her dilemma. "Who has agreed to go with you?"

"A few, they are only waiting for your word. It seems the people of the Forest put more trust in you than I thought." He glanced away and closed his eyes. He didn't like being in a position of leadership. He had never seen himself as a leader at all, but still, he always managed to get himself stuck as one. "Will you help?"

"Yes, of course," he replied and stood up. "I'll write the pardon up, it will take me just a few minutes."

She nodded, picking up her warm tea as he headed for the door. "By the way," she added, "I'm pleased to see Mathias alive. When they told me you had killed him I couldn't believe it." He glanced back at her, only to see her eyes staring at him. "Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret," she purred pressing her finger to her lips.

* * *

"Of course, the Duke will help her," Elizaveta said, standing and staring out her window while nibbling on the tip of her finger. "I can't imagine why he wouldn't."

"Yet, here you are panicking about it," Gilbert pointed out, sitting at the table and watching her. "You need to breathe."

"I can't," she said turning towards him. "They are asking for our help. That can only mean one of two things. Something terrible has happened, or they are planning something terrible." She didn't know which she would prefer. She smoothed out her dress and walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Gilbert.

"If they are asking for our help, I have no doubt something terrible has happened," Ludwig said sitting at the other end of the table. His hands were clasped together while learning he leaned on his elbows, which were propped up on the table. "You saw the way the Princess walked in here. She was observing us. Sizing us up."

"To fight…" Elizaveta muttered more to herself.

"That wouldn't make any sense," Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms. "None of this makes sense."

"You aren't mad, are you?" Feliciano muttered, leaning against his brother. The copper headed twins sat quietly along the side of the river, but Lovino was plucking grass and quietly brooding.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, gripping a fistful of grass and tossing it aside. "My younger brother got married without me there."

"I told you," Feliciano sighed, "It was just him and I, we went alone."

"You could have at least called me."

"Well with Antonio returning I didn't want to bother you," Feliciano said sitting up and glancing over at his brother. "He has been gone for quite some time."

"It doesn't matter," Lovino muttered. "I'm your _brother_."

Feliciano looked away, guilt sitting heavy in his stomach. When the Princess showed up, so many things had happened at once. He truly wasn't expecting Ludwig to propose that's for sure, and when he did he wanted to get married as soon as possible. Although an hour later was not what he had had in mind. "I know, I'm sorry. We can still hold another ceremony and everyone will be there." Lovino didn't reply and Feliciano bumped his shoulder against his other brother, "You can be my best man," he whispered.

"Damn right I'll be your best man," Lovino huffed. Feliciano laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Lovino glanced over at him, but half smiled leaning into his brothers embrace.

"Ne, how is Antonio?"

"He's fine, exhausted as usual when he comes home," Lovino replied.

"When is he leaving…?" Feliciano was hesitant to ask, he knew how his brother dreaded thinking about it. But work was hard to come by staying in the village, and often times people traveled outside.

"He says he is actually staying home for a few months," Lovino cracked a smile as he said this. "They paid him well and said he won't be needed until they call again."

Feliciano clapped his hands together, "Then we'll hold the wedding while he's here!" he declared. Lovino glanced over at him throwing the remaining grass in his hands with a large smile. They were silent for a second before breaking out into laughter and leaning against one another. Feliciano had laid back on the black grass running his hands over it gingerly, "Ne, do you think grandfather would come?" he asked his tone having dropped down to a whisper.

Lovino stared at the passing river, "You know he wouldn't agree."

"But maybe…"

"You're getting your hopes up, Feli. If he didn't show up when I married Antonio then what makes you think he'll show up now?" Lovino turned slightly to look at his brother. He was staring up at the sky, his usual bright hazel eyes seemed distant. "You know he would rather have us lonely than marry a non-nymph."

Feliciano sat up quickly at that, "But Ludwig is a shifter!" he exclaimed.

"Still human though," Lovino pointed out and Feliciano looked away, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I just want to see him again," he muttered.

Lovino pressed his lips into a firm line, looking away from his brother. He wasn't going to lie and tell him he would. He would rather stay silent than give his brother false hope. The same hope he had held, which was crushed the second he knew his grandfather never showed up. "What will you wear to the wedding?" Lovino asked, deciding to change, subject.

* * *

"I'm so glad you've come," Svetlana said, looking up at the young pair who had entered. The young girl was far shorter than her, with a thin veil draped over her head so all the Queen Mother could see were her lips and the end of her blonde hair. Beside her stood a taller man, a stern look on his face with mint green eyes staring at her. His choppy blonde hair reached his chin and he guided the younger woman to a seat.

"We're honored to be here," the young woman said as soon as she sat down across from Svetlana.

Svetlana took a seat across from her as they sat at a small table. The man standing beside the woman turned his back towards the two women."Yes, well, many things have happened," she whispered looking down at her lap. Her hands were clasped tightly together, a deep shaky breath passed her lips.

The young woman removed her veil and smiled at her, "Do not worry, Yekaterina will be okay," she said. Svetlana smiled at the news and glanced up at her, seeing the bright blue ribbon on the side of her head. Although her eyes were milky white of blindness, she smiled at Svetlana.

"Thank you for the reassurance," Svetlana whispered and then closed her eyes collecting her thoughts. "I...want to know if this also applies to the rest of my family. I know, you can only see so far into the future, and what you see may change, but please, Oracle, I must know."

"I understand," Erika hummed, extending her hands out and Svetlana placed her hands in the others'. "There is going to be a great deal of change coming. Your family must be willing to make sacrifices."

"What more could we possibly sacrifice?" Svetlana asked furrowing her eyebrows. "I've lost my husband, my child is suffering…" her voice faltered and broke as she looked away from her. "What more could we possibly give?"

"Change can be scary," Erika softly whispered and gripped her hands a little tighter. "But you must go through with it, the harder you fight it, the worse it will be, my Queen Mother."

"What about my children?" she asked staring at the milky white eyes. "Will...will they be okay?"

Erika's eyelids lowered as she stared at her. "I can see the change taking place within your son. Your son is being consumed by his duties, ignoring the spiritual side of his magic. This will only lead to his downfall. It will turn him bitter and hateful, which could only lead to violence and his self-destruction."

"H-How do I fix it?" Svetlana asked leaning forward in her chair. "Is there any way I can help him?"

"Ivan is a strong and stubborn soul, but he needs someone to help soothe him. To help him see his efforts are not fruitless."

"Where do I find such a person?" Svetlana whispered to herself, glancing away from the Oracle. She knew her son would need to marry soon to ensure an heir, but she had pushed such thoughts away with everything unfolding. "I don't understand, Oracle. Where will I find such a person in this land? How will I know they are right for him?"

"You must head East," she hummed softly. "With a voice steady and calming like a gentle flute. Hair as dark as raven feathers. Skin as white as porcelain and as soft as silk. This will be the one you seek." Her body began to sway and Svetlana grabbed her hands tighter as the older man turned around quickly. He stepped closer as she leaned against him and she slowly let go of Svetlana's hands. "I apologize, Mother, I can no longer continue."

"You've done more than enough," Svetlana said softly with a smile. "Please feel free to go and lie down, we will have a carriage ready for you when you wish to leave."

"Thank you," Erika whispered pulling her veil up once more. "I'm okay Vash," she said, looking up at her older brother. He didn't respond, helping her out of the chair and letting her lean against him.

Svetlana watched as the pair walked out of the room and closed her eyes for a moment before standing up and heading out the same door. "I'm off to the stables," she informed the guards quickly, heading down the hallway.

She walked down the stone steps, pulling her shawl closer to her body. The damp cold air rushing up and blew her hair from her face. She held a torch, keeping her head up high and soon the ground evened out before her and she looked up into the large cave, small pieces of light streaming in from several places. Dozens of glowing eyes turned towards her in the dark. "Hello my children," she said.

" _Queen Mother,"_ they responded in unison.

A fold and white serpentine dragon stepped forward, bowing its head to the ground. She walked up to it and patted the heavily scaled head. With the top of his body golden in color and the bottom white, he offered a majestic sight, even though he only had a serpents' body with two wings to guide him. "Nikita," she cooed.

" _Your Majesty, you seem troubled,"_ Nikita responded as her body slowly coiled around Svetlana.

"Many things are taking place," she responded to her dragon, relaxing in her coil. Nikita's sharp golden eyes worried looked her over with her head pressing into her gently. "But I need to ask you to find me Quiniu."

Nikita pulled away slightly as the rest of the cave of dragons looked on curiously. _"May I ask why, Your Majesty?"_

"I need him to find someone for me. I know he knows the land of the east better than anyone else of us."

" _What shall I tell him?"_

Svetlana paused and then recited the same riddle the Oracle had given her. "Tell him he is to find this person."

" _Shall he bring him back?"_

"Not yet," Svetlana replied. "I want him to find the person first and then we shall personally visit him."

Nikita slowly uncoiled herself with her webbed wings spreading, _"Consider it done, Your Majesty."_

"Thank you, Nikita," she said, as the large dragon flapped her wings once and she immediately was off into the darkness of the cave. Svetlana then turned on her heels heading back to the surface of the castle.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I have and please leave a review on what you like and what you didn't! Thank you so much!**


	3. Entangled Wires II

**Hello everyone,**

 **I want to quickly apologize for the _extremely_ late chapter. Working two jobs, plus school really drains a person. But, I still have so many ideas and things I want to go into this story that I will not give up on it. I promise you that. **

**Also, I couldn't have done with without my wonderful beta readers, Salome and Lieke. Love you both so much!**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Wood chips flew off the large wooden pole as it was struck over and over again. They littered the ground beside a young man, his hands red and scratched from the constant striking. "Your form is off," he heard an older woman's voice mutter from off to the side. She tapped his ankle with a long stick and he quickly corrected his stance, once again concentrating on his striking. "Breathe," she added, now she was circling him like a vulture. All he could see were her large grey locks swaying from side to side. "Switch."

He moved away from the pole, his hair clinging to his face from sweat, and wiped his face with his forearm. His younger brother, a near identical image of him, "You okay there Matthew? You look kind of tired," Alfred jested as he pushed his brother slightly.

"Come on Alfred," the older woman barked and Alfred quickly made his way to the pole as Matthew took a seat under the large tree. He watched his brother; his strikes were powerful, quick, deadly. Larger chips flew off of the wooden pole and onto the ground beneath him. The older woman walked, although she was tapping the ground with her large wooden stick. She looked like she wasn't paying him any mind at all, of course, Matthew knew better. Without warning, she struck the wooden pole into Alfred's rib cage.

"Ow! Sophia!" Alfred shouted hugging his side and quickly stepping away from the pole looking at the older woman.

"What?" the woman asked moving a piece of grass from one side of her mouth to the other. "You weren't protecting your rib-cage. Any decent fighter would have seen that and you'd be dead." Alfred grumbled to himself and she smiled patting his leg gently, "All out of love here boys."

"Tsk," Alfred grumbled. Matthew held back a chuckle and grabbed a canister full of water as he took a long drink from it.

A breeze rolled through, causing the surrounding trees to stir. The vast countryside had farms stretching as far as the eye could see. The sound of cows moving from one pasture to another, dogs herding sheep, and horses pulling plows were all around. Matthew was caught up in the simplicity of it all when a snapping noise brought him back.

"Hm," Sophia raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you've gone and broken this one. How many is that this week?"

"Three," Matthew said as he got up from the shade of the tree.

"Sorry," Alfred smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you're not."

"Shut up," Alfred hissed smacking his brothers arm.

"Now both of you," Sophia said as she kicked the fallen piece of wood. "This is good. You two are getting stronger. Your magic is getting stronger as well, I can feel it." She looked up at them with her honey ambered eyes, deep wrinkles showing when she smiled at them. "But, this does mean you have to go get another log," she said before walking toward the shade of the tree.

"Wait, right now?' Alfred asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Has the sun set yet?" she asked looking up at him. Her small frame leaning against the tree, her aged body practically making her look frail as a twig.

"No, but supper is going to be on soon," Alfred muttered pretending to look at his knuckles.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Matthew chuckled as he picked up the halved log, easily hauling it over his shoulder.

"Hey, food is important. How would we live if we didn't have food?"

"You're right, and I'm sure your lovely aunty has cooked up something special," Sophia said crossing her arms. "But, since you're so eager to have training end early, why don't we get a round together?"

Both Matthew and Alfred paused in their tracks staring at the smaller woman. "You mean us...against you?" Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Well, why not?" Sophia pushed herself off from the tree and popped her knuckled. "You're not afraid are you?"

"You know we could just go chop down a tree," Matthew muttered glancing at his brother.

Alfred grinned, "Alright, _granny._ "

"I'm going to get a tree," Matthew said stepping aside.

"Granny?" Sophia narrowed her eyebrows. "Did you just call me _granny?"_

"What kind of tree should I get?"

"Sure did. You're not mad, are you?"

"Oak? Oak sounds good."

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad." Sophia grabbed her curls in a bunch making it a large bun atop of her head. "You just know how much I hate being called granny. Yet, here you go, running your mouth."

"I'm going to go find some Oak now."

"Better than hag, right?"

"Did I mention I wasn't angry?" Sophia chuckled.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm livid."

"You know, maybe I'll just shut up now," Matthew said as he set the log down and sat down atop of it looking between the two of them. Alfred had gone and done it now, gotten himself into a pickle and there was nothing that was going to stop Sophia from giving him a whooping from hell.

Alfred stood his ground as the smaller woman wiped the bottom of her nose. "Well, sonny boy, you can go first."

"I insist, ladies first."

"If you say so." Alfred tensed up as Sophia began to walk, not run, but walk. She was taking her sweet time walking step by step closer to him. Her feet crushing the blades of grass beneath her as they seemed to bow even before she stepped. Her amber eyes no longer held any light, a deep burning bourbon color was to be seen. Her shoulders back and her head held high she strode over to him casually as could be.

"Um, Alfred, you can always back out," Matthew said from the log. But, what was the point in saying that? Alfred was just as stubborn as a mule and this was going to end badly. "How many broken bones will you have this time?" he jested aloud.

"Maybe my entire rib cage," Alfred replied with a smile that slowly faded with each step. "Or, you know, she could actually kill me this time."

Sophia laughed as she stopped right in front of him, inches away from the taller younger man. "You think I could ever kill my sweet nephew?" she cooed. Alfred didn't respond, a wise choice on his side. "Of course I couldn't," Sophia sighed and stepped back slightly. "I mean, what kind of aunt would I be if I killed my own kin, hm?"

Matthew quickly glanced away shaking his head.

"However, a good disciplining never hurt nobody," she winked at Alfred just as her fist clashed with his stomach and the air was knocked out of him. He stood frozen at the end of her arm, hunched over and the feeling of blood rising in his throat. "Come on, _sonny boy,_ I thought you could handle a granny like me." She pulled her arm away with Alfred falling to his knees gasping for air.

"Told you we should have just gotten the tree," Matthew muttered wincing at the gasping noises his brother made.

Sophia clapped her hand together to get rid of dust and then wiped them on her shirt. "Right, well your aunty will be done with dinner soon. So let's get washed up and ready, yes?" She walked right over Alfred, undoing her bun, "And Alfred, sweetie," she said slightly turning back towards them. "Don't call me granny." Then she continued on her way to a small farmhouse in the distance.

Matthew got up from the log where Alfred was already pushing himself up off the grass. "You did this to yourself," Matthew said as he helped him up.

"Why are looks so deceiving?" Alfred whined as he winced standing up.

"Because you can't control your tongue." Matthew dusted off his brother and noticed their incredible talent to heal quickly already kicking in. "You really didn't have to call her a granny, you know she hates that."

"What's wrong with a little joke?"

"You don't know when to stop, and she can't take jokes. Those are two things wrong." They both stared at each other before laughing. Matthew shoved his brother slightly as they headed toward the farmhouse in the distance.

" _ **THE VILLAGE! THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!"**_

Both brothers turned upon hearing the shouting and watched a horse come running down the dirt path, dust in its wake, and they stared at one another in confusion.

Sophia had just reached the front of the house when she saw the older man racing down the dirt path. "James! James hold on!" she shouted as she raced to the middle of the road where the horse was pulled to an abrupt stop. "What are you yammering about?"

"The village is under attack!" he shouted, his eyes wide and the older man held onto his hat with the wind getting stronger.

"By who?" Sophia frowned.

"Th-the royal army?" he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief and shook his head. "I have to warn everyone!" He pulled the horse away steering it around her as he raced back down the dirt path.

"Sophia?" another woman called from the farmhouse. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Sophia responded as she picked up her dress heading back to the house just to see Alfred and Matthew already inside. "You boys stay here, I'm going into town-"

"You're going into town? While it's under attack?" Alfred crossed his arms. "I think we should go with you."

"No. You boys stay here," Sophia said and turned to the other woman. "Stay here, lock the door. If you hear something, head for the shed," she kissed her sister's forehead and grabbed a sack off a kitchen chair.

"Sophia," Matthew said after exchanging looks with his brother. "I think we should go."

"You don't think I can handle myself?" Sophia asked as she paused at the door staring at the boys.

"You know that's not what we're saying," Alfred muttered rolling his eyes. "It's better to stay in a group."

"Then who's going to take care of your aunty, hm?" Sophia narrowed her eyebrows. "I need you two to stay here and protect her and the farm. Do not leave under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Boys," they heard and turned toward their other aunt, more fragile looking than Sophia. Her hair was short and graying, with streaks of dark brown, and her skin was just as aged."Go. Don't worry about me," she whispered. They glanced at one another and nodded before heading out the back door.

"Get them under control!" a man shouted from atop a horse. He glared at the crowd of people who seemed to have suddenly gone mad. He looked around, half of the small village was burning or burnt, bodies piling up no matter where he looked and the screams of women and children filled his ears. He desperately wanted to cover them and block it all out, but how could he lead his men if he did that?

"Sire! Sire!" shouted another man looking up at him. His long blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail with his helmet to his side. The Prince looked down at the man from his horse. "It appears we've caught everyone who started this whole ordeal."

"Appears? Or are you sure?" the Prince said as he climbed off his horse. "This was senseless bloodshed Francis! You can't just _appear_ to have the culprits."

"Of course your Majesty," Francis said bowing his head slightly. "We have three men in custody, all three of them denying their actions. Although we have several witnesses saying they took the first shots."

"Is the rest of the village under control?" Prince Arthur asked.

"Yes Sire, we are working on putting out the fires and making sure everything else is under control." Francis followed after the young Prince, his blonde hair looking spiky from sweat and large dark bags underneath his eyes. "Perhaps you should rest sire, we can take care of the rest."

Arthur waved his hand at him as he glanced around, "Where are they? The three men?"

"Over here, Sire," Francis said leading him to a small house. The inside was a disaster and Arthur noticed food and plates thrown on the floor. The family must have been in the middle of eating a meal when this whole ordeal started and he paused seeing a hand, a small hand, sticking out from underneath a part of the house that had collapsed. "Here you are, Sire," Francis said.

Arthur turned slightly to see three men, chained and on their knees looking at the ground. He clenched his jaw, "What is the purpose of your actions here today?" The men glanced at one another, but none of them said something. Arthur didn't have patience, perhaps any other day, but not today. He gripped one of the men by his hair and forced him to his feet. "Tell me what your purpose was."

"Y-Your majesty we are wrongly accused!" he said quickly. "We didn't do nothin' I swear."

"I have witnesses putting you as the culprits who started this all," Arthur responded. "Care to explain how that happened?"

The man swallowed and then glanced away, "Sire, we didn't do anythin', honest. We only did what we needed to."

"And what the hell did you _need_ to do?" Arthur said trying to keep the anger in his voice down.

"We saw one of the soldiers with a young lady, Sire," another man spoke up.

"With a lady? If he's with a lady then why is it any of your damn business?"

"She was just a child," the second man snapped and then quickly looked back down at the floor.

"She couldn't have been any older than twelve, your Majesty," the first man spoke. "We tried confrontin' him. But he just got angry, told us to mind our own damn business."

"And where is this said soldier?" Arthur asked.

The men looked at one another and the first man cleared his throat. "D-dead your Majesty. B-But we didn't go killin' nobody! Honest! We were just protectin' the young lady!"

Arthur glanced back at Francis who was just as conflicted. "You mean to tell me, all of this bloodshed, started because of that?"

"Well...a-after the man started gettin' fussy he tried fighting with us. That's when other soldiers showed up and then started firin' at anything that moved."

"The soldiers said the men were rough handling the soldier in question and a crowd began to gather. They fired warning shots, Sire," Francis added.

"They shot at the crowd!" the second man shouted.

"Hush," Arthur said and then walked to the man who sat in the middle. He hadn't said a word the entire time and Arthur told him to stand. "Who are you? Why are you important here?"

"I saw the whole thing, your Majesty," the man said looking up at Arthur. He was bald, a scar over his left eye and his eyes an endless abyss of black. "I'm just a traveler, but what the men say is the truth. One of your soldiers was gettin' rough with a young lady, and they stepped in."

"Does anyone know where this young lady is?" Arthur asked looking around the room at where the others soldiers stood. They glanced at one another and shook their heads. "Find her," he demanded and a few of them nodded running out of the house.

"What does it matter if ya find her?" the bald man said.

"She clearly is the cause of all of this," Arthur said turning away from them.

"She was not!" the first man shouted. "Your soldier was gettin' rough with her!"

"Well he's dead now, isn't he?" Arthur replied not looking back at them. He could see the small hand sticking out and he turned away from it, ignoring it. "Take the one on the ends for execution. The middle one is free to go."

"Yes your Majesty," Francis said.

"Wh-what? Why?" the first man shouted as they were hauled up. "We were just protecin' our own!"

"Now over half of your village is dead," Arthur snapped back. "For what? Some girl who could have been a whore for all you know!'

"She was not a whore!" the second man snapped nearly breaking free from the guards that held him back. "She was just a child!" But Arthur didn't respond.

Sophia ran into town, avoiding the eyes of the soldiers that walked around. Piles of familiar bodies were all around, the air thick with smoke. She made her way to the center of town just as three men were dragged out from a partially collapsed home. She recognized two of them and she stood up as they were dragged near a wall, they were shouting something but she couldn't hear what it was.

Francis had walked out behind the men and he ordered for several soldiers to line up. They did so loading their guns. "We didn't do nothin' wrong!" the men shouted.

"You started this! We were just protectin' our own!"

Francis tried to drown out their voices while staring at his own men. They all got into position and Francis closed his eyes for a second, praying for forgiveness. "Ready!" Francis shouted, raising his hand. The soldiers readied and steadied their guns aiming at the men. "Aim!"

Sophia held her breath and looked away, she had no idea what was happening. To intervene now would only put her in that lineup.

"FIRE!".

There were no gunshots. Francis furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at his soldiers who seemed equally confused and took a look at their weapons. Then like flies, they fell one after another to their knees, unable to breathe.

Arthur walked out from the home after not hearing any gunshots and turned to see the men gasping for air on their knees. "What is going on?" Arthur shouted.

"Sire get inside!" Francis shouted as he rushed from one man to another but slowly fell over. Dead. He frantically looked around, the men on the wall were fine and only watching in horror as the soldiers fell. That's when he felt it, like a hand around his throat. He paused only for a second before drawing the sword by his side and swinging.

"Have you gone mad?" Arthur shouted, watching Francis swing at the air and nearly hitting one of his soldiers.

"It's magic, your Majesty!" Francis shouted. "There is someone using magic around us!" Arthur clenched his jaw and drew his own sword, but couldn't see a single person.

Sophia cursed under her breath, of course, they couldn't see Matthew. He moved quickly and swiftly weaving between the bodies. "Those damn boys," she looked around quickly searching for Alfred, who wasn't nearly as good at hiding as Matthew was.

"Enough!" Arthur snapped as he stomped his foot on the ground and raised his hand. The earth trembled and shot up encasing Matthew in a mound of rock that slowly hardened. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur snapped at the young blonde man in his hold.

Matthew struggled against the rock, but it only became tighter. "The Prince is speaking to you!" he heard a man say from his side. "Answer!" Matthew's breath picked up and he glared at the Prince, meeting the equally glaring gaze.

"I said speak!" Arthur demanded as he walked closer and his hand became a fist, the rock becoming tighter around the young man who coughed roughly. He could hear him whimper slightly under his breath and it only further irritated him.

"Arthur!" Francis yelled as he tackled him. He covered the young prince with his body, the rubble from the earth mound flying everywhere. Arthur closed his eyes, his ears ringing with the burst of force and he held back a groan holding his head. "Are you alright?" Francis asked glancing back at the pile of dirt that was left.

"I'm fine," Arthur whispered and winced as he sat up. The mound of earth had turned to rubble and a second man stood there. He was blonde as well and looked nearly identical to the first man. "Who are you?" Arthur whispered seeing Francis immediately stand up and draw his sword at the young men.

Sophia held her breath, she got up without thinking and wanted to race towards them but felt a barrel of a gun against her back. "Stay where you are," a man said. She slowly raised her hands and glanced back trying to see who it was.

"State who you are!" Arthur demanded as he got up.

"We're protecting our village, that's all you need to know," Alfred replied.

"All I need to know?" Arthur scoffed. "Well, then you'll be happy to know that you two are in violation of the law. You two are not of noble blood, but you're using magic."

"Good thing too," Alfred smirked, "Because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to kick your ass."

"Alfred," Matthew whispered tugging on his brother's shirt. He saw Sophia being forced forward and then kicked down to her knees. "Sir, I believe she knows the boys," the soldier behind her said.

Arthur glanced back at the fragile-looking woman, "How do you know these two?"

"She doesn't," Alfred said staring between the Prince and Sophia.

"Your speed at replying implies otherwise,' Arthur murmured and turned toward the older woman. "Again, how do you know these two?"

"My nephews, Your Majesty," Sophia replied with her held high. Her long grey locks falling over her shoulder, but she refused to look at Arthur himself.

"Did you know of their magic?" Arthur asked walking over to her. From the corner of his eye, he could see how tense both young men immediately became.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Sophia!" Alfred shouted.

"Sophia please," Matthew whispered.

"Then you do realize that by concealing them you have conspired against the crown. The punishment for which is death." He watched her reaction, as she still refused to look at him until she turned meeting his eyes with her fiery amber.

"I know," she smiled softly, "I would do it all over again if I could," she declared.

Arthur looked down at her and then at the soldier nodding towards him. The man raised the barrel of the gun to Sophia's head as Arthur looked away. "Perhaps, next time, you won't be so careless."

"Perhaps," Sophia whispered closing her eyes.

"SOPHIA!" Alfred screamed rushing forward but was met with a sword to his throat, which was engraved with various symbols.

"Don't move," Francis cautioned as he stepped forward with the sword, making Alfred take a few steps back, both glaring at one another.

Arthur waved his hand at the soldier when a loud crash filled the air. Arthur quickly put up his guard when he saw a soldier flying from the partly collapsed house, hitting another house and didn't move anymore. "Bloody hell what is it now?" Arthur muttered under his breath as the last of the three arrested men walked out of the home.

"Well, can't say I was expecting this," he hummed, breaking the chains around his wrists like he was tearing paper.

"You are?" Arthur asked furrowing his eyebrows at the man.

"That, Prince Arthur, is on a need to know basis," he then turned casually toward Francis and Alfred. "You my boy, you have quite a gift."

"Porter," Sophia whispered, "Porter what are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Sophia, lovely to see you again. Been a while hasn't it?" Porter gazed at her with his endless eyes. "You look as stunning as ever."

"Porter get out of here!" Sophia shouted, "They'll kill you!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid that isn't possible." He looked at Alfred who hadn't moved a muscle with a sword to his throat, "Let me help you out there lass," he hummed as he clapped his hands together. A long scythe appeared in his hands, a different set of symbols on it and Francis glanced at him, clenching his jaw. "Come on soldier boy, right here."

"Drop your weapon," Arthur shouted, holding his own pistol up at the bald man. "I command you."

"Ah, but I am a traveler, Your Majesty," he said glancing back at him. The scar on his face seemed to glow dimly, like embers from a fire that were dying out. "I belong to no country, to no King. I have nobody to answer to but myself."

"You're in my country and you will obey me!" Arthur snapped. "Now drop. Your. Weapon."

Alfred swallowed, his eyes darting between the mysterious man named Porter and Sophia. He stepped back from the sword and looked back at Matthew, who nodded at him. They needed to get out of this situation, quick.

* * *

 **It's late here but I said I would put this up, so here it is. Please leave a review on what you liked, or what you didn't like. Thank you!**


	4. Entangled Wires III

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to a new chapter, sorry for the delay but I'm getting better at balancing my life at the moment.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Natalya took a deep breath, her eyes closed and she felt the scattered streams of the sun that peeked through the trees. The quiet steadiness of the Black Forest brought her comfort, although they were nothing like the large winding forests of her lands, she appreciated the beauty. Her hair flowed behind her as her Indrik walked at a steady pace, unknown birds chirping in the distance, She could feel eyes watching her. But, she did not fear, for she knew that she was the most dangerous being in the Forest.

 _"We're here, Your Majesty,"_ her Indrik said as they reached the edge of the small town that was hidden deep in the Forest. She opened her eyes looking at the people that passed in the village, but they slowed down upon seeing her.

Elizaveta had been walking in the streets, holding a few groceries she got from the market. She came to a stop and joined the large crowd that had gathered around Natalya as she gracefully climbed down from her Indrik and looked among the crowd. "Hello," she began and then pulled out a slip of paper from a small pouch around her waist. "I've gone to visit the Duke, and have gotten the paper for anyone who wishes to follow me." The crowd around her eagerly begins to chatter amongst themselves and she gives a half-hearted smile staring at them. "Anyone who wishes to join me shall be ready by dawn tomorrow. We leave at first light."

While the rest of the crowd stared at the Princess wearily and unsure of how to take the news, Elizaveta stepped forward. "Princess," she said catching Natalya's attention, "With all due respect, what is this all about?"

"As I've stated previously I need competent magic users to come work for me. Of course, housing will be provided, and the pay will be to your liking," Natalya said as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it back into her pouch. Her eyes took on a stare as she looked the snake over curiously.

"Yes, but what is this _really_ for?" Elizaveta asked. She pushed her groceries to sit on her hips as she stood right in front of the Princess with an unwavering stare. The crowd had fallen silent, watching. "Surely, there must be another reason. Centuries of exile, only for you to come back and request we help you? Don't take offense, Your Majesty, but I don't exactly trust your words."

Natalya withheld a chuckle, the snake was out of line. Speaking to her like that would have certainly gotten her killed in her homeland, but she needed to gain their trust for now. "Of course, I understand your concern," Natalya began, "The truth is, we have been attacked by the same group that has attacked the Duke. Although our magic is strong, it isn't like yours. We have been refined and constricted to stick to the same teaching of centuries ago. But you," she stared at the crowd of budding creatures and magic users, "You all have harnessed magic to a different degree. You use it without fear. You can use it without care, and that has led your people to a different level of magic than mine. We need you." Elizaveta didn't respond and nodded quietly. "Are you thinking about leaving with me, snake?" Natalya asked.

"I…" but Elizaveta closed her mouth, pondering on what to say.

Natalya walked closer to her, "I can see your potential." She reached out to gently touch Elizaveta's loose hair that sat gracefully on her shoulders. "You have the potential to become a great and powerful dragon."

Elizaveta scoffed, "Princess, please, a snake hasn't ascended to such levels since the ban of magic."

"Ah, so you know," Natalya nodded with a smile. "A snake who lives long and becomes strong turns into a dragon. I'm sure with my help, I can get you there."

Elizaveta parted her lips, "Excuse me," she whispered bowing her head slightly and then walked away from the Princess. She could feel her eyes bore into her back and she quickly made her way home.

"I think I'm going," Elizaveta whispered staring down at her table. She looked up and glanced around the table, Gilbert stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're just going to go like that?" Gilbert asked.

"Clearly this is something serious," Elizaveta said and cleared her throat sitting up straight. "If it means protection for our town, then why not do it?"

"This could also be a trap," Ludwig said sitting across from her. Feliciano sitting beside him looked at her with a worried expression.

"Yes, it could be," Elizaveta began, "But if we can gain her trust, we will have another ally on our side."

"An ally that could kill us with just her words," Gilbert scowled.

"You won't change my mind."

"Then you're not going alone," Gilbert declared. Now Elizaveta scowled at him, but before she could say anything Gilbert continued. "This could be suicide, and you think I'm going to let you go alone?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Elizaveta objected.

"But that isn't what family is about," Ludwig smiled at her from across the table. "We're family, and family protects one another."

"Exactly!" Gilbert laughed, a large grin spreading across his face. "Since my brother here has gone off and gotten married," he threw his brother a glance that Ludwig brushed off. "I will be the one to graciously accompany you." He reached across the table and took her hand, and she held onto his tightly.

"You don't have to," Elizaveta murmured looking away from him.

"But think about the adventure!" Gilbert declared excitedly. "Plus, I've never been to Serdtse, it could be fun."

"Gilbert this is serious," Elizaveta huffed.

"I know, besides if you died who would pester me about my feathers?" he chuckled.

"Your feathers are always uneven," she chuckled.

"I swear some grow longer than others," he frowned as the table collectively laughed. Elizaveta could feel her hand being squeezed and she squeezed back just as tight. Of course, she was scared, but with someone by her side, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Nikita landed at the base of a hill. Bamboo grew every which way with a large winding river flowing wildly beside it, but atop of the hill was what took her attention. There laid a large dragon, nearly double her size; the dragon shifted its long winding serpent-like body and poked its head out looking at the smaller dragon. _"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

 _"Qui Niu,"_ Nikita began and bowed her head, _"Eldest son of the nine dragons, Queen Mother Svetlana has sent me here to find you."_

 _"Ah, so you're here on their bidding?"_ he huffed out and turned his head away coiling back into himself. His light gold scales reflected the sun, and Nikita walked up the hill a little, but still kept a distance from him.

 _"Yes, and she requests you find a mortal. 'With a voice steady and calming like a gentle flute. Hair as dark as a raven's feathers. Skin as white as porcelain and as soft as silk. This will be the one you seek'."_

 _"I'm not fond of humans, but a human who can sing?"_ He uncoiled himself again, this time unwinding the rest of his long body, blue fur lining down his back with large horns sticking out of his head. _"I love a good song.'_

 _"You are just to locate him and nothing else. Queen Mother will deal with the rest."_

 _"Oh?"_ His mouth opened slightly, revealing the large sharp teeth that lined his jaw. He slowly coiled himself around the smaller dragon, _"I'm not under orders from any human or mortal. They cannot simply command me to do whatever they please. Especially not the_ _ **Serpent King**_ _."_

Nikita was completely surrounded by the much larger dragon, but she did not falter at staring him in the eyes. Her golden scales reflected the sun as she spread her wings. _"Then I suppose this is what you wish me to say to the Queen Mother? Unless you would like to tell her yourself."_

Qui Niu hissed, _"I'll do as she asks. But she is now indebted to me."_ Nikita didn't respond and watched as he slowly pulled away before disappearing into the clouds above.

* * *

"You will be fine," a young man whispered as he pulled his younger sister's hair back and clipped it in place. "You've trained long and hard, this is what you've always wanted." He stood back from his younger sister, her broad shoulders holding her long brown hair back. She ran her fingers through it, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm not worried about the physical part," she admitted and turned to her older brother. "I'm worried about the written exam. What if I don't pass? I have to be in the top ten to even _qualify."_ She leaned her head back running her fingers through her hair roughly until she winced and stopped.

"Liên," he sighed and took her hands. "We all believe in you, we know that you can do it."

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, then standing straight and opening her eyes again. Pieces of her brother's raven hair stuck out and hugged his face, but she smiled. "Thank you, Yao. I know I can always count on you," she whispered and hugged him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, "You should leave before you're late," he said pulling away from her. She nodded pulling away from him, they both walked out of the room where a woman stood in the corner of the much larger room.

"Look at you," their mother beamed from the corner of the room and walked over. "You look stunning," she whispered and pushed her ponytail to her back. "I know you will make us proud."

Liên nodded, "I'm off," she said and headed for the door, grabbing an old wooden stick beside it. "I'll be home tonight!" she said and slipped on her sandals before making her way down the dirt path from the home.

Yao watched her, his mother standing beside him and he smiled. "She'll pass," he said confidently. "Then, before you know it, she will start leading the Emperor's armies to defend our land."

His mother smiled warmly placing a hand over her heart, "Blessed be the Emperor," she whispered. She then sighed and turned to Yao, "Well you have to get out there and tend to the goats," she said pushing her eldest son out of the door. "Your father and the rest of your brothers are already out in the field."

He chuckled, "I'm going," he said as he headed to the side of the house where a group of goats was already gathered impatiently by the gate. "I know, I know, I'm late," he cooed to them. "But, I already told you I was going to be late. Today is a big day." He opened the gate and the herd of goats walked out in a hurry, but all Yao did was whistle low and quick and they gathered around him. The bells around their neck were clinking loudly and Yao led them off to another part of the field where his brothers weren't working.

The goats followed him eagerly, never straying too far ahead or behind as they climbed over a small hill, several trees grew large and strong there and he took a seat underneath one. The goats then relaxed as they began grazing lazily along him. He hummed watching them, mindlessly, picking up a fallen twig and tapped it on a rock, slowly creating a rhythm with it.

" _Old memories are like a window; once they have been pushed open, it is difficult to close them."_

He sang softly closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the old tree. His voice carried softly with each note, like a gentle breeze in the wind.

 _"_ _Who treads over the withered twigs causing them to lightly crack? The wan light of fireflies is drawing out the aroma of the painted screens._ _"_

The goats came closer to Yao, a few even settling beside him and laying their heads down to listen to the melody.

" _Whose voice lightly, lightly sings?_

 _Whose tears quietly trickle down?_

 _All those years are entrusted to the past._

 _They lean against one another, agreeing to face the storm that is to come._ _"_

Yao opened his eyes staring out into the open fields. A wind rolled through picking up fallen leaves and grass. One of the goats pressed its head against Yao's waist and he couldn't help but chuckle petting his head.

" _Yet again the ground is full of withered yellow._

 _The maple leaves have turned red, their face covered entirely in autumn frost._

 _In this old dream, life is performed like a drama._

 _Who else is going on stage?_ _"_

He inhaled deeply, but the very next moment the goats scattered away from him. He quickly stood up, had a predator gotten near? He turned looking at the tree, only to be face to face with a large serpent-like creature. _"My, what a beautiful voice you have,"_ said the creature without moving its mouth. Its sharp but warm blue eyes stared longingly at him.

"Mighty dragon," Yao barely was able to whisper seeing the dragon draped along the tree, with the rest of its body settling lazily on the other side.

" _No need to fear me,"_ Qui Niu said as he slowly slithered down from the tree and settled at the base of it. _"I'm sure you know who I am."_

It took Yao a moment, the golden body and blue hair, the face-this was a mighty dragon. Attracted by song, from what he knew this could only be one creature. "Qui Niu…" he whispered. He was certain that this was him, but in case he had gotten it wrong he didn't want to offend the mighty creature. The dragon seemed content with this as he laid his head down, staring longingly at the goats that were now just at the bottom of the hill. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Yao asked trying to gather confidence in his voice. But it faltered as soon as Qui raised his head looking over him.

" _I was floating over, attracted by your voice,"_ he replied and extended his large paw. Just the mere size of it was already half of Yao, _"Sit. Sing me the rest of your song."_ Yao hesitated, but he took a seat beside the large paw. He still had the stick in his hand and he cleared his throat as he slowly tapped the stick once again and picked up where he had left off. Qui watched him, silently studying the young man. It had been several days since the meeting with Nikita; he had traveled far and wide over the vast countries that were in the East, listening to the song one after another, but there always seemed something missing.

As he stared at Yao he remembered the riddle he was given. The boy had long black raven hair, his voice was soft and carried like a bamboo flute. His skin was as white as porcelain, and even for a human, Qui Niu had to admit he was rather beautiful. A soft reddish tinge had spread over Yao's face once the song had finished and Qui huffed out, satisfied. _"You have a lovely voice."_

"Thank...you…" Yao whispered, but he didn't look up at the dragon anymore.

Qui Niu knew he was supposed to simply locate him, but he laid his head down over his other paw. _"Will you sing me another?"_ he asked looking out at the large fields.

Yao hesitated, "Mighty Dragon," Yao began hesitantly, "Are...you okay?" he whispered and extended his hand out cautiously touching Qui Niu's paw.

Qui Niu glanced at him, such an odd question for a human. _"You're asking if I'm alright?"_ Yao nodded and looked up at him, his eyebrows knitted with worry over his face. Qui Niu couldn't help but chuckle and opened his mouth slightly, baring his teeth. _"How can you ask if I'm alright? I can eat you whole if your song doesn't please me. Shouldn't you worry about that?"_

Yao stared at the large teeth, they were as white as ivory and he swore he could see his reflection upon them. "I think...if you were going to eat me, you would have already." Yao looked away from the teeth meeting the dragon's eyes as he closed his jaw. "I don't mean to pry, or bother Mighty Dragon," he said softly and ran his hands over the paw again. Qui Niu noted that indeed his skin was as soft as silk, his touch calming as well.

" _Just sing me another,"_ Qui murmured as he rested his head once again, this time settling just a tad closer to Yao and closed his eyes. Yao watched the steady breathing of the dragon as he cleared his throat once again and began another song.

" _Flowers of the rainy night,_

 _Blown to the ground by the wind and rain_

 _There is no one to feel my daily grief_

 _Just like the flowers on the ground, never to revive_

 _The heartless wind,_

 _It does not care about my future_

 _It has no pity on my soft heart_

 _It took away the brightness of my future."_

The goats have slowly climbed up the hill, attracted by his song and once again settling beside him and the large dragon. Qui Niu opened his eyes only for a second, but the goats only settled beside him. Yao smiled as he continued his son,

" _The flowers that dropped to the ground,_

 _Who wants to care about them?_

 _The heartless wind and rain ruin my future, dropped flowers cannot blossom anymore,_

 _What else can I do when the flowers are dying on the ground?_

 _The raindrops that keep falling,_

 _They drown me in a pond of suffering_

 _The flowers, breaking off from the leaves and branches,_

 _Will never be seen again."_

Yao carried out the last few notes with his eyes closed and his hand running over the paw of the dragon. Qui Niu slowly opened his eyes, his ears having fallen flat against his head, and he stared out into the distance. The wind rolling through causing the fields of rice to bend to its will. He wondered, what could they possibly want with a human like him? Such a startlingly beautiful human with a voice he had never heard the likes of before. It was soothing, yet reassuring, something he had never experienced before. _"Tell me, human, what is your name?"_

"Yao," he replied and was petting a goat that had laid its head on his lap. "I do hope you enjoyed my song."

Qui Niu huffed, _"It was fine."_ He then moved away from Yao stretching out his body one limb at a time. _"Thank you,"_ he said after a few more moments.

"Mighty Dragon wait," Yao said and Qui Niu glanced down at him. "If you would like to hear another, please come by," he smiled.

Qui Niu was silent, and he stared at the goats that no longer seemed startled by him. _"Perhaps,"_ he replied before a large gust of wind blew in and he was off into the air as gracefully as anything Yao had ever seen.

The goats scattered once again when he took off, and Yao chuckled. "Come on now, do you know what this means?" he cooed to the goats that seemed hesitant to go upon the hill and join him. "It means we have many blessings coming our way. We should go and tell mother," he happily hummed as he led the goats down the hill and towards the humble home.

* * *

"We have to get this shipment out by tonight," said a man with a rough voice. He was staring at himself in a mirror, trying to calm down his hair but it wasn't working with him. He was slender with defined muscles, but his eyebrows were to thick for his face and his nose seemed to be cursed with an unnatural crooked shape. An injury from years ago that never properly healed.

"Yes, yes," another man replied as he was staring down at a notebook. Glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, he was bald with a small amount of facial hair on his upper lip. He stared at the notebook filled with numbers, writing in more by the light of a small window. "Do we know how many we have?"

"Four and four," the other man replied finally giving up on his hair with a huff. "We should go inspect it before we leave."

"I'm sure it's fine." When he didn't hear a response he glanced up seeing the other man, his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "Fine," he sighed rolling his eyes and closing the book. "Let's go take a look at it. But I'm sure it's fine."

"You know how I am with merchandise," he replied.

"Yes, but apparently not with your looks, Barbados," the man chuckled.

"I couldn't get my hair right!" Barbados shouted trying to make his hair keep down once more. "Besides, you're just jealous that I can actually grow hair!"

"I told you, being bald is a choice," the other replied as they headed outside of the room and towards another door at the end of the hallway. "I can grow my hair just as long, and perhaps even more beautifully than yours."

"You say that, but you don't do it, Feza," Barbados muttered as he watched Feza pull out some keys and open the door. "Even if you'd try it would probably all fallout."

"From what?" Feza frowned grabbing a lamp by the door and striking a match to light it. They made their way inside and down some stairs.

"Stress, or lack of a love life," Barbados laughed.

"I do not lack a love life. At least I'm not the one married and sleeping with three different women," Feza murmured as they came upon another large door. But it was more of a gate, iron bars that were cold to the touch. Feza handed the lamp over going through the keys until he found the right one.

"What can I say?" Barbados chuckled leaning against the wall, "The ladies love me."

"And their diseases too," Feza said opening the gate. Barbados' smile fell and he scowled at his friend. Immediately the two of them heard the scampering of feet and some low whines. The sound of chains grazing against sand and Feeza took the lamp again as he held it up and toward the noise. "One, two, three, four," he counted with a nod.

'I do not have any diseases," Barbados muttered and smelled himself as if to check.

"You're not going to smell them on you," Feza said rolling his eyes as he moved to the other side of the large room. Once again the sound of scampering feet and chains moving against the sand could be heard. "One, two, three…." he furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said there were four and four."

"There are," Barbados replied and stepped toward the three young boys who were chained to a wall. "Where is the other one?" he asked his voice booming and echoing in the room.

The children cowered before him, one of them pointed to the edge of the cell and Barbados glanced over. He took the lamp from Feza and walked overseeing a young boy. His skin had smudges of dirt and his hair had become crusty with sweat and sand. "Hey," Barbados growled shaking the boy. "Wake up!"

"Don't hurt the merchandise," Feza reminded as he walked over and casually moved the boy onto his back with his foot. He smelled of urine and feces causing Feza to gag. "We can't send him like this."

"Once we hand them over it's not our problem anymore."

"If we send it like this then they'll return it. And you know how they get when that happens," Feza said. "Pick him up, we have to bathe him before we send him off."

Barbados muttered under his breath as he took a key from around his neck and unlocked the chains around the young boy's ankles. He picked the young boy up by the back of his shirt, dragging him up the stairs, holding him somewhat away from him. In the clear light, the boy was almost like a skeleton. His eyes were sunken in and he could hardly keep his eyes open for longer than a minute. Feza joined him minutes later after locking up, and he stared at the boy with a disgusted look. "Don't tell me we can't send it," Barbados warned.

"We can't," Feza replied.

"Oh, who gives a shit what it looks like?" He poured the cold water over the boy as he sat in a small tub. But the boy didn't even flinch.

"They do, you know this. We can't send it."

"Do you know how much money we're going to lose?" Barbados growled as he began to scrub the boy's body with a rag.

Feza didn't reply, ignoring the griping and moaning of his friend until he smiled. "Maybe not," he muttered. He leaned in looking at the boy. With the dirt gone he could see the pale skin underneath. His hair was a soft golden color and when he forced his eyes open he could see the ocean blue eyes. "He is worth more if we clean him up and take care of him. We can charge maybe double, or even triple the price than those other things."

Barbados stared at the young boy and nodded his head from side to side thinking about it. "Alright, I see where you're going with this."

The young boy let his head hang, feeling the rough cloth scrape against his body. His eyes were closed and he drowned out the talking of the men, he just wanted to go home. But, where was home really? An orphanage where he would probably never be adopted? The place where they worked him and starved him? Though at least there he had a bed to sleep on, people to talk to. "Hey...Hey!" Barbados snapped at him and gripped his chin forcing him to look up at him. "Answer me when I'm talking to you. What's your name?'

Name? Right, he had a name. How long had it been since he'd said it? Or even had someone call him by his name? He racked his brain, but all he could think of was the hard bed he used to have, the thin sheets that were better than nothing. "Peter," he replied.

* * *

 **Okay, so this has been the latest chapter. Quite a bit of things have been going on, but I do hope you all have enjoyed this and please leave a comment on what you did or what you didn't. Thank you and have a great day/night!**


	5. Viscum

**Just want to say congratulations to Sweden, they played a good game against my country Mexico. I hope to see them go far, but no doubt we'll be coming back stronger next time!**

 **I would also love to give a huge THANK YOU to my beta reader, without her none of this would really be happening.**

* * *

Porter ran his tongue over his lips looking straight down the barrel of the gun. "If you're going to shoot me, you should do it now."

"There's been enough bloodshed," Arthur growled but cocked the gun back. "Don't make me shoot."

"That's too bad," Porter chuckled and he glanced over at Sophia who stood frozen looking at him. He winked at her and with a swing of his scythe dirt was thrust into the air, forming a large sandstorm that took over the small area.

Sophia was quick to react, she moved quickly through the dust when the loud clashing of metal could be heard. Only for a brief second, she turned to see through the dust, and there stood Porter, the scythe just inches away from the Prince. Francis however, was in front of him, the two of them struggling for dominance.

"Wh-Who is he?" Alfred whispered staring at the man as Sophia quickly tugged on his sleeve.

"There is no time for questions! Let's go!" She started to drag him away as Alfred spared a second glance only to see Porter move away from the two. Then he turned on his heels and ran with his aunt and Matthew.

Metal striking against metal filled the air, but Sophia didn't look back. "You two head to the river, I have to go for your aunt."

"You want to go alone?" Matthew frowned turning toward Sophia and slowing down furrowing his eyebrows. "We can go with you-"

"You two have caused me enough trouble for one day," she snapped and glared ahead of her, although they knew it was meant for them. "You both head to the river if May and I are not there by sunset you two run." Sophia abruptly stopped and turned toward the road that led home, then back at her boys, who paused staring at her. "I'll be fine, you two need to go." She could see the fear that lingered behind their eyes, and she felt her chest tighten.

"But Aunt-" Matthew tried to say, but she inhaled deeply raising her chin a little higher. Matthew fell silent and clenched his jaw, then tugged on Alfred's arm.

Alfred didn't move for a moment, "If you don't come by sunset we're going to go and find you."

"Don't," Sophia muttered. "If we're dead it's not something you need to see."

"You're the only family we have left!" Alfred snapped and pulled away from his brother. "Why can't you just let us help you?" he shouted, his hands clenched into fists and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because it's my job to protect _you_!" Sophia said and prodded her finger into his chest making him take a few steps back "You will do as _I_ say. Do I make myself clear?" she whispered with a growl.

"Alfred," Matthew said sternly and this time tugged on his arm harder. "Let's go."

Sophia didn't break eye contact with Alfred, his blue eyes glossed over, and just as she was about to tell him to leave he enveloped her in a hug. Her breath caught in her throat as she was pressed against his shoulder. "You're not going to die," Alfred said through clenched teeth. "You will see us at the river."

Sophia closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitted trying to hold back the tears that welled up. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. Though he wasn't her son, she loved him like a mother. "We will see you there," she whispered and pulled away kissing his forehead. She turned to Matthew and he looked down, only for her to kiss his forehead and traced her fingers over his cheek. "Both of you go, take care of each other, okay?"

The two of them nodded before quickly headed for the looming forest in the distance. Sophia stood there for a moment and then turned heading down the path toward home.

* * *

"Majesty are you alright?" Francis asked as he panted holding his sword out in front of him.

"I'm...I'm fine," Arthur replied as he felt the blood drip down his cheek. He touched a small cut beneath his eye that had been left by the sudden sandstorm. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, "Who are you?" Arthur asked again.

"I've told you, I'm just a traveler," Porter chuckled and leaned his head to the side. "Although it seems I underestimated your little dog here," he hummed staring at Francis who glared at him.

Arthur clenched his jaw, "We aren't here to play games! You've raised your weapon against the monarchy, and you've used magic when it's forbidden!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Porter laughed and sighed shaking his head. "You elites are all the same. Just because you have a smidge of magic, you think you're above everyone and everything." He swung his scythe carelessly over his shoulder and leaned down. "Well, let me inform you of something your majesty, _death_ does not _discriminate._ "

Francis glared at him as the runes on his swords began to glow. "I will not allow you to touch him!"

Arthur held his breath looking at Porter, his cold eyes then seemed to relax and he stood up with a shrug. "I have no intention of hurting anyone today," he said, although he glanced at the soldier he killed earlier. "Well, I _had_ none _._ " He chuckled, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way." With a swift swing of his scythe dirt picked up once again and Francis held up his arm, struggling to see in front of him.

"Your Majesty I'll go after him!" Francis shouted.

"Don't," Arthur said and with a wave of his arm, a gust of wind cleared out the dust as easily as it appeared. "We have to recuperate."

Francis stood down and turned to Arthur seeing the cut on his cheek. He clenched his jaw, "I'm-"

"I'm fine," Arthur said before the other could apologize. "Gather the men that are left and scattered. I'm sure my father and brothers would like to hear of this." Francis nodded and bowed before he walked off to gather the others.

Arthur stared at where the man had been when he saw something sticking out from the ground. He frowned and walked over picking it up, he shook off the dirt and inscribed was a word. "Tystnad?" he spoke out loud, but the papers suddenly burst into flames into his hand. He quickly dropped the paper, hissing when pain shot up his arm. He looked down at it and saw that a distinct marking had appeared on his hand. It seemed like a tangle of lines swirling into one line, with the phases of the moon outside the curved lines, and a large flame in the middle.

His stomach turned to knots and he stuffed his hand into his pocket hearing Francis call for him.

* * *

Sophia could see the house in the distance, her heart beating against her chest. It didn't seem as if the army had made it outside of the town to the farmlands. But that didn't stop her from worrying as she jumped over the large front gate with ease. She ran to the front door and tried to open it, but it seemed stuck. She took a step back before with a swift kick the door was thrown in and she rushed in. "MAY!" she shouted.

She quickly ducked the next second, a stick going over her head as it clashed with the wooden frame of the doorway. She turned slightly, ready to punch whoever had swung at her, but she realized it had been May. "S-Sophia?" her sister whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"May, what are you doing?" Sophia asked standing up and hugging her sister, kissing the top of her head.

"I, I thought you were one of the soldiers," May whispered dropping the broom. She pulled away and then pinched her sister's cheek, "You could have knocked, instead of breaking down the door and scaring me like that."

Sophia chuckled, "Sorry, but we have to go."

"Why?" May asked and then looked behind her. She quickly stared at her sister, "Where are the boys?"

"Don't worry, they headed to the river," Sophia said softly. "We have to go. I don't know if they're still looking for us." May nodded and turned to grab a bag on an old wooden chair. "What's in there?" Sophia asked looking down at it.

"Dinner," May replied, "I didn't know what was going to happen when the boys left. So I panicked and packed it."

Sophia opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, "Okay, come on," she chuckled. She turned when a figure appeared before her and she quickly took a defensive stand.

"Sorry," Porter said with a half smile, "Didn't mean to scare you." Sophia sighed out in relief and quickly walked over to hug him. "Were you hurt?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine," she said and turned toward May who smiled embracing Porter as well. "We're both fine," she said and touched her sisters head.

"What about those two young men from earlier?" Porter asked.

"Those are our nephews, we told them to meet us by the river," she said and glanced back toward the village. "We should probably go and meet them now before they do something stupid again."

May smiled and wrapped her arm around Sophia's, "You coming?" she asked Porter.

"Of course, I have to protect my elders," he smiled.

"Watch it," Sophia muttered.

"Alfred, sit down," Matthew muttered the umpteenth time as he washed his face in the flowing water. "We just have to wait."

"How are you not worried?" Alfred snapped and kicked a large rock which skipped across the river and hit a tree, creating a dent.

"I am worried, but if you keep doing things like that we will be found," he stood up dusting himself off. "We promised her we would stay here until she showed up."

Alfred groaned and ran his hands through his hair just as they heard the crunching of leaves and voices. The two of them froze, straining to listen. "They have to be somewhere along here," Sophia said. Their eyes met and they smiled as they headed straight toward the voice.

"Aunt Sophia! Aunt May!" Alfred shouted moving aside some brush and seeing the two older women accompanied by the man from earlier. He hesitated, Matthew right behind him as they both eyed the strange man.

"Stand down boys," Sophia said as she helped May down from the steep hill they had been going down. "He's our friend." She looked at them as they visibly relaxed and May quickly embraced both of them, taking each of them by the cheek.

"You two better not scare me like that again," she said and they smiled down at the smaller woman, but Matthew quickly turned to stare at the man again.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked.

Porter smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Porter, It's a pleasure to meet you." Matthew glanced down at his hand but didn't take it up.

"Matthew don't be rude," May whispered.

"It's fine, they are just protective," Porter smiled. "Although, I have to say thank you to you and your brother. You two did me a great favor in creating that distraction when you did. It gave me a chance to escape and catch them off guard."

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"I was passing through town when things took a turn for the worse. Some soldier was harassing a small girl, and when some locals tried to protect her things turned messy," Porter looked away sadly. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Just the past few days I've been back in this country I've heard of countless similar stories happening all in the same way, with some degree of variation." Sophia frowned and turned to May who looked down at the ground and held her sisters hand tightly. "This country is going to hell," he said deeply sighing, "But, you boys are incredibly strong. We could use someone like you two."

"We? Use?" Sophia repeated and stared at Porter. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm a part of the rebellion known as Tystnad, or Silence, we are here to protect the people. To create a new era where we can all use magic-"

"Stop," Sophia raised her hand and stepped in front of the other three. "I will not allow you to fill their heads with such nonsense. It's bad enough that they have such power, for them to use it to harm others is out of the question. And, for you to use it," she clenched her jaw looking Porter up and down. "You should be ashamed."

"Teacher, I'm not here to hurt anyone," he said quickly. "I'm here to bring magic back to the people. We shouldn't be oppressed by the few who have the freedom of using magic. We should be able to defend ourselves and not live in fear because we are powerless."

"There are rules for a reason," Sophia whispered.

"To slaughter us like sheep?" Porter said and his fists clenched. "You saw how they were simply going to execute those men! They were innocent! They were just trying to protect their own!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Matthew said stepping forward, but Sophia raised her hand.

"You know about the war of the North, they used _monsters_ ," Porter whispered. "They slaughtered those men like nothing, they were completely defenseless against them because _they_ had magic. How do you know that won't happen in this country as well?"

"I'm not letting my boys put themselves out there like that," Sophia said.

"Why not?" Alfred asked and Sophia turned to him. "You saw what those men were willing to do to us, just because we had magic. And those men who didn't have magic, they were going to kill them _because they could._ "

"I'm not going to let you," Sophia said sternly.

"If it means we can protect you and Aunt May, then why not? Isn't that what you always told us? If we have to use our gift, then it better be for good."

"Alfred this is more complicated than that," Sophia tried to explain.

"But this is a cause worth fighting for," Alfred said quickly. "A way we can protect what we have," he said and took her hand. "We can protect our family this way."

"Alfred this is all very political," May whispered. "This isn't good against evil, because it isn't black and white. There is a large space of gray, and we never want you to have to be in a situation where it means life and death for you, or for someone else."

Alfred turned to Matthew, "Come on, you have to see what I'm seeing here."

Matthew was silent looking at his brother, then at his aunts, then turned toward the man. "You have weapons magic," he said quietly. "Yet, you call our aunt your teacher. She doesn't deal with weapons magic."

"Your right, your aunt has taught you body manipulation, but magic is like any other skill. You can learn it, but if you don't work on it, you lose it. Some people have natural talents for certain magic, as you boys have a talent for body manipulation, I'm better at weapons magic." Porter pressed his palms together as a short dagger appeared with runes inscribed on them. "I do know body manipulation, but I prefer to use weapons."

Matthew nodded quietly, "Are there more like you?"

"Of course, there are people who deal with various magic. Although, none have been as talented as your aunt when it comes to body manipulation or you two for that matter. Must run in the family."

"Matthew…" May whispered.

"Will you teach us then?" Matthew asked stepping towards him. "Teach us more magic. We want to become stronger. To protect."

"Matthew you don't have to do this," Sophia whispered.

"We don't have to, but we _want_ too," Alfred excitedly said. He turned to Porter with a large grin, "Will you?"

Porter nodded, "Of course, I'm sure the rest of my friends would love to show you what they know. There is a temporary base camp not too far from here we can go to." May glanced at Sophia worriedly. "You can't exactly go home right now," Porter pointed out.

Sophia took a deep breath closing her eyes, "Fine," she muttered and held her sisters hand tightly. "Let's go."

* * *

"A letter has arrived," Mathias said, casually handing it to Berwald who sat in his study. However, he noticed the apprehensive look on his face. "It looks like it's from your family," he added and Berwald let his shoulders relax as he took the letter.

He flipped it over to see his family seal in wax and his jaw clenched, it had been a few days since Natalya was here, and he had been receiving ominous letters. One of them containing the severed paw of a dog. He slid his fingers underneath it and popped it open, removing the card inside. Mathias stood beside him anxiously as well, "It's a wedding invitation," Berwald said and closed his eyes for a moment. Relief washing over his body.

"Oh? For who?" Mathias asked with a small smile as he leaned against the large wooden desk.

"Rasmus," Berwald said, a small smile going over his face recalling how he talked about his future wedding plans. "Although it's going to be in the capital," he murmured.

"I don't think Tino has ever been to the capital," Mathias pointed out as he pursed his lips.

"It's crowded and full of pampered people," Berwald said and laid the invitation down. He clasped his hands together and looked down at the card, his eyebrows furrowing more. "Perhaps we shouldn't go."

"Berwald this is your brother," Mathias crossed his arms, frowning. "He would be upset if you don't go."

He knew Mathias was right, but he clicked his tongue, "You remember how they are don't you?" Berwald asked glancing at his cousin. "They will berate Tino, whisper all sorts of things about him…"

"What do you care?" Mathias asked as he stood up, "Not like any of them are going to say it to your face. Or to his face for that matter. It's not only social suicide but suicide in itself. Don't you remember when someone insulted your mother about her mark?"

Berwald scoffed, "My father overreacted."

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same," Mathias said.

"Throwing someone off the roof for insulting your wife is a little far," Berwald said and leaned back in his chair tapping his fingers on the chair. "I just don't think it would be best for him."

"For him, or for you?" Mathias asked pushing himself up from the desk and headed for the door. "Remember, this is also about your brother. I'm sure if you tell Tino, he would be more than excited to go."

"Of course he'll be excited," Berwald glanced away from his cousin. "But it's the other people I'm worried about."

"They want to insult your wife, then they live up to the consequences. I'm sure you've proven that enough, right?" Mathias said opening the door and walking out.

Berwald sat there clenching his jaw and rubbed his temples. Not only did he not want Tino to feel uncomfortable, but the possibility of danger was there. Someone was becoming bold, sending him severed paws, who knows what they would send next. Or who. He got up from his desk slipping the invitation into his pocket as he headed out to the garden.

He made his ways downstairs and to the large glass doors that led outside. Tino outside playing with Hana as he threw the stick and she would run for it, her little feet kicking up specs of dirt as she ran back carrying the large stick in her mouth. Tino chuckled taking the stick from her mouth and scooping her up letting her lick his face. Berwald leaned against the door, smiling to himself as he watched him. As beautiful as the day he met him, and his smile never ceased to warm his chest.

However, his smile fell slightly as he gripped the letter in his pocket. For something to happen to Tino again, his chest ached and his jaw hurt. He had to close his eyes for a few moments, "He's here, he's safe," he had to mutter to himself like a mantra. It was the same mantra he had been telling himself for days since the letters had started arriving, vague threats and promises. "He's here, he's safe."

Berwald opened the door moments later and Tino glanced over picking up Hana and smiling brightly at him. "Did you come to play fetch too?"

He shook his head as he leaned down slightly kissing his cheek, little Hana wiggling happily in Tino's arms to give Berwald some kisses as well. He pulled out the invitation, "We've been invited to the capital for Rasmus' wedding."

"A wedding?" Tino asked and his eyes got big. "In the capital?" His smile got bigger as he set Hana down, "Th-that's amazing! When will we be going?"

"It's in two weeks," Berwald replied, "But if you don't want to go-"

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" Tino asked with a small chuckle. "I've never been to the capital before! And I would get to see everyone again, why would you think that?" Tino stared at Berwald as he glanced away and his smile faltered a little. "Berwald?"

Berwald put his hands on Tino's shoulders letting them slide down his arms to grab his hands. "The people there can be...rude," he murmured and furrowed his eyebrows trying to find a way to convey his thoughts. "Worse than my mother," he added.

"But Lovisa and I get along so well now," Tino laughed and held Berwald's hands holding them up to his chest. "I'm not worried." Although he noticed it didn't seem to convince his husband. His eyelids lowered and he leaned up kissing his lips tenderly, "It'll be okay," he whispered. "This is for Rasmus."

Berwald sighed and nodded kissing his lips again, "Alright then, I'll make arrangements for us." Tino smiled widely and he nodded, but he paused and frowned slightly, "What will I wear?" Berwald raised an eyebrow before chuckling as Tino seemed genuinely worried about the matter.

"We will go into town and have a tailor make your clothes, how about that?" Berwald suggested. Tino was satisfied with that as he then picked up the stick to play with Hana once again, who waited patiently looking at the other two. Berwald excused himself heading back inside where Mathias was waiting. Berwald nodded towards him, Mathias smiling. "Any news back from Natalya?"

"Yes, they've made it safely back," Mathias replied. "She ended up having five join her party including Elizaveta, and Gilbert the raven."

Berwald shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to look back outside at Tino who played freely with Hana. If turning to the people who've hated you for years was her best course of action, then what was the real threat? _To attack is the best defense,_ his father used to tell him. Was this really the route they wanted to go? This would either work out well or blowback in ways they couldn't possibly imagine.

* * *

Her heels clicked against the tile floor of the castle as she made her way to the small room, the guards letting her through easily. Natalya walked in without hesitation and she saw Yekaterina sitting up, a bandage around her face, their mother sitting beside her, and Ivan off to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Natalya," Svetlana whispered and stood up to go and hug her daughter. "I had no idea you were back."

"I didn't want too much attention," she said embracing her mother.

"Did you come back with anyone?" Ivan asked as he stood up.

"I came back with five," Natalya replied, "I have them ready to meet you."

Ivan nodded as he let his arms fall, but Natalya stared at the three of them. When she walked in, it was as if their conversation had come to an abrupt halt. "Did something happen while I was away?" she asked.

Svetlana pulled away from her daughter and glanced away, "We don't want you to worry, Natalya."

"What happened?" Natalya asked narrowing her eyes, looking from her mother to Ivan. "Ivan."

"We found a message," Ivan began, "It was at the bottom of mother's cup."

"A message?" Natalya frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I was having tea with Yekaterina, the maid brought in the tea as usual," Svetlana whispered as she took a seat at the edge of Yekaterina bed, her sister reaching out and grabbing her hand. "When I was going to drink my tea, it smelled off to me. I thought perhaps they didn't brew it right, and the maid offered to take it back. She did, but I assume she took a sip of it on her way back to the kitchen because the guards found her dead. My teacup had been laced with poison and on the bottom of the cup the word, _Myteri_."

"What does that mean?" Natalya asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"It means Mutiny in Sevali," Ivan whispered, "But that's not all. In the kitchen, there was a note left hanging on the back of the door. It said _only one family will be left standing_."

Natalya furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't understand."

"I think they are trying to frame the Oxenstiernas," Ivan replied and ran his hands through his hair. "Our grandparents had a feud, they must think it's still going on." He sighed, "Whatever the case may be, we will need to heighten our security here."

"Did they find out who made the tea?" Natalya asked looking at her mother.

Svetlana shook her head, "The cooks said it was the maid who made the tea, but if she had poisoned it then I don't understand why she would drink it." Natalya clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Why don't we go meet the ones you bought?" Ivan asked.

Natalya nodded and kissed her mother's forehead walking out of the room without another word.

Gilbert looked around the giant hall, his hands shoved in his pockets and his jaw slightly opened, gawking at the lavish decorations. The tapestry hung from the high ceilings, expensive statues and vases lined the hall, and a plush red carpet leads all the way to two chairs at the end of the hall. Elizaveta noticed the decorations, but she also noticed the guards. It seemed they passed twenty just by going through the short hallway from the door to where they were. "They look pretty tough," Gilbert muttered.

"Well, I doubt all of them have magic," Elizaveta said although she looked down at her faded green dress. Several patches covered the holes in it, along with her shoes being worn down so much that they seemed like they would fall apart at any moment - she felt incredibly underdressed for being in such a place.

"Didn't think you two would be coming along," they heard and turned to see a young man, his hair was shoulder length and strawberry blonde, as he flashed them a smile with sharp canines twinkling. His arm slinging across her shoulder as she playfully scoffed.

"What brought you here then, Vlad? The money?" she asked and poked his forehead.

"What else?" he hummed and shrugged. "But, at least we have good company, right Nikola?" he asked. A man who was speaking to a younger girl turned towards him. He had short dark brown hair with bangs parted down the middle, and he nodded in agreement, although they were all sure he didn't hear what Vlad had said. Vlad laughed just as a guard told them something in a different language they didn't understand.

"What did he say?" Gilbert asked frowning at him. Elizaveta shook her head and turned toward a large door that opened at the end of the corridor, with Natalya walking through alongside a man. Gilbert whistled lowly, "He's almost as tall as the Duke," he muttered.

Natalya cleared her throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is King Ivan of Serdste, also known as my older brother," she smiled. Vlad quickly straightened out and took his arm off, even Gilbert stood straight up looking at him.

"It's a pleasure," Ivan said placing his hand over his chest. "I know in the past our people haven't had a great relationship, but I hope with this we can push forward to start anew again."

"Thank you for the chance," Elizaveta said and bowed towards him, followed by the rest.

"Good, unfortunately, we don't have time for formal introductions. We will be holding a banquet tonight. Please be prompt to dinner by seven," Natalya smiled and clasped her hands together. "Then we'll start training in the morning."

"Training?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow exchanging looks with Nikola.

"Yes, you're here as part of a protection, you need to train in order to do so," Natalya replied.

"Train how?" Gilbert asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Your physical along with your magical abilities. First, we'll have to determine where you stand, then we'll go from there. But, that won't be until tomorrow, for now, you will be escorted to your rooms by Torris." She extended her arm, motioning to a man standing behind the five.

He smiled and waved at them, his short brown hair cut into a bob as he also wore a formal military uniform. "Please follow me, I'll be leading to your quarters now. Men and women will be separated, and have separate bathing times. We do ask you don't roam around the castle as we are on high alert at the moment," Torris explained. They all agreed as they followed him out of the large throne room.

They walked into a large hallway where windows lined up with their curtains pulled back and showing the last streams of light of the day. Elizaveta glanced over, quietly admiring the large mountains and greenery when she noticed a particularly large creature heading straight towards the castle. It seemed far away though and she paused in her footsteps staring out the window.

"What?" Gilbert asked noticing she had stopped walking and turned to look outside the window as well. He stepped back immediately, "Is...that what I think it is?"

"Oh, I want to see!" Vlad said excitedly and jumped over to the window as well with Nikola following, followed by the small girl. They stared at the large creature only became bigger the closer it got.

"That would be one of the dragons," Torris said walking toward the window as the majestic creature flew right past it.

"You mean...they weren't joking..about dragons," Gilbert whispered and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Of course not," Torris replied, but turned on his heel, "Now please follow me. There will be plenty of time to see the dragons, for now, we have to get you situated." Gilbert glanced over at Elizaveta who stared out the window, her lips slightly parted in a barely noticeable smile, on hand over her chest as her eyelids lowered.

"It _is_ possible…" she whispered.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now, time to clear some things up.**

 **When referring that snakes can turn into dragons actually comes from Slavic folklore, it is said that when a snake lives up to 50-100 year old they can transform into a dragon. I've seen the myths vary some say it could be as young as 8-16. I just want to weave this into the world and give tribute to the culture.**

 **Link: can-snake-become-a-dragon-slavic-legends-say-yes**

 **As for the last chapter, and referring to future chapters, the dragon Qui Nir, he does actually come from Chinese folklore. The great dragon has nine sons, with Qui NIr being the oldest and known for music.**

 **Link: wiki/Nine_sons_of_the_dragon**

 **If any of this is wrong and you wish to correct me, please go right ahead. I'm always open to learning about other cultures!**

 **I hope you leave a review for this chapter telling me what you like, or what you don't. Thank you!**


	6. Oleander

**Before we get started, here is some quick info:**  
 **Justýna - Czech Republic**  
 **Michelle - Seychelles**  
 **Nikola - Bulgaria**  
 **Vlad - Romania**  
 **I would also love to say a huge THANK YOU, to my beta reader!**

* * *

Ivan took a seat at the edge of the wooden chair, half of his body leaning against the large dining table. Perhaps he drank more than need be at the banquet last night, but he couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes from the light that streamed in from outside through the windows and silently suffered. He usually was good with holding his liquor, but with the stress piling on day by day. He had drink after drink to compensate.

"Feeling good?" Natalya asked as she walked in, Ivan winced at her booming voice and she smirked. "You haven't drunken that much since father died."

Ivan lowered his hand and glanced up at her, unamused at her attempt to humor him. "Where are you off to so early? The sun has barely risen."

"Training," Natalya replied, "Time to see how they measure up against our own."

Ivan sighed leaning back in the chair, "How do you know this will work? That they won't turn against us?"

"We just have to wait and watch," Natalya answered as she leaned against the table watching the sun rise over the large mountains. The trees glimmered with morning dew and her eyelids lowered, "We have no choice but to hope they don't turn against us."

He forced his eyes to focus on his sister, and he leaned his head on one hand, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're so confident in them, but you doubt yourself at the same time. What are you hoping to get out of this?"

Without hesitation she turned towards him, he could see a fire burning in her eyes with her head held high. Her sharp gaze feeling like it was going to cut into his skin. "Death. Death to those who think they can cross us." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the large dining hall.

Ivan watched her disappear into the darkness of the room. Moments later she slammed the door closed, he winced holding his head.

Elizaveta heard a rough knock on the door and she groaned burrowing into the blankets further. A voice said something she couldn't understand, but after a few moments she sat up deciding to ignite the lamp beside her, lighting up the nearly vacant room. She rubbed her eyes and looked over seeing the young girl from yesterday. What was her name again? Elizaveta thought as she moved the blankets away from her and immediately regretted her decision as the cold air hit her, and she retracted into the blankets. "It's supposed to be spring, why is it so cold here?" she muttered before forcing herself to get up.

The room itself didn't have much, two beds separated by a nightstand and two large dressers tucked in the corner of the rooms, along with a fireplace that was beside the entrance of the room. Elizaveta walked over to the young girl shaking her gently, "Come on, we have to wake up," she said softly. The small girl whined as she stretched her body slightly and opened her eyes looking over at Elizaveta. Long brown hair that was parted in two had loose strands everywhere and she sat up trying to calm it down.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

Elizaveta shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure they want us up now." Elizaveta then turned toward the dressers where several uniforms had been laid out, Torris explained yesterday that the first two were training uniforms and she went over picking one up. The clothes seemed too large for her, but it was nice enough of them to at least provide something, she thought. She turned seeing the small girl getting up and going over to the dresser as well grabbing the clothes. "Michelle, right?" Elizaveta asked. Michelle looked over at her and nodded with a small smile. "You feeling okay today? You looked like you drank a little too much last night," she chuckled as she began to dress.

"Ah, I'm not used to drinking," Michelle answered, with a blush rising over her tanned face. "They...also didn't have any food I liked...so I didn't eat much."

Elizaveta nodded, "Even if they don't have food you like, you should eat something. Who knows what will happen here and you have to keep up your strength, okay?" Michelle nodded as she began to change into the uniform. But it bothered Elizaveta when she first met her, she seemed so young, why in magics name would she decide to come along with them? "How...old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Michelle glanced back at her as she pushed her shirt down, "Ah...I'm sixteen," she replied and undid her ponytails.

"Eh? Sixteen? You're so young," Elizaveta frowned now turning to look at the girl. "Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"Ah…" Michelle awkwardly chuckled before looking away and fumbling with her hair. "It's..ah..only my mother and me," Michelle replied in a whisper, "We need the money…" Elizaveta parted her lips, now understanding, and she looked away grabbing her brush to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "Also...s-sorry about making you carry me...last night…" Michelle added quickly.

"Don't apologize," Elizaveta said with a faint smile, "It's better I did it, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you." Michelle glanced over and her lips parted before she smiled softly. Elizaveta glanced back at her, the lamplight was dim, but she could see her smile and sighed walking over. "How about we do one ponytail instead? It will be much easier than two," she said. She took her brush and pulled her hair back.

"Do you..have any sisters?" Michelle asked.

"No," she replied, "But I do have friends I consider family," she replied and finished up her hair, pushing small baby hairs to the side. "There we go, now it won't get in your way so much." Michelle reached up and touched her hair.

"I think...you would have made a great sister," Michelle said.

Elizaveta was silent and then placed her hands on Michelle's shoulder, Michelle looking up at her with large copper eyes. "Listen, Michelle, we don't know what is going to happen here. Who we are going to meet, or what they are going to make us do," she murmured. "But, we have to stick together. I know your mother wants you to come home, and I can only imagine how worried she is." Elizaveta smiled tenderly seeing Michelle's eyes water, "So, from now on, the five of us have to stick together. We're family now, yes?"

Michelle nodded quickly and hugged Elizaveta, "Thank you…" she whispered with a trembling voice. Elizaveta wrapped her arms around her tightly.

There was another knock on the door, "You two ready?" she heard Gilbert say.

"Come on, before they knock the door down," Elizaveta said and Michelle giggled, wiping her tears and the two of them headed for the door. Elizaveta glanced back at the lamplight, and with a swipe of her hand, the flame was put out.

The two women emerged from the room, Elizaveta shivering against the cold and wrapping her arms around herself. It seemed much warmer in the room and wished she could curl up under the blankets. Gilbert handed her a coat he had brought with him, knowing she was prone to become colder than most. "I can't have you getting sick, or passing out on me either," he mumbled sleepily as she slipped it on.

She thanked him and pulled the slightly bigger jacket tighter around her, feeling the warmth rush over her body. She could see her breath, and was sure without the jacket she would have been down in minutes. Her eyes wandered to the scene before them, as their rooms were tucked away in the castle, they seemed simply like extra rooms that overlooked the valley. The sunlight barely rising in the distance, and her eyelids lowered as she looked over the vast forest of ever growing dark green trees. "It's almost like home," she said leaning against Gilbert, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Almost, except they have color," he chuckled. He then turned to look at Michelle who was in awe looking over the valley. "How are you feeling this morning?" he chuckled.

Michelle glanced over, her face flushed and she looked away. Elizaveta nudged him and she held out her hand for Michelle, and she took it as Elizaveta pulled her in for a hug. "I'm fine, I just didn't eat too much last night," Michelle admitted to him.

"You should be careful then," Gilbert said and poked her forehead with a small smirk. "If we weren't there you would have probably fallen straight into the dessert table."

"At least it would have been better than a pile of manure, claiming it to be your new throne," Elizaveta teased. Michelle raised her eyebrows, looking at Gilbert then back at her as she winked, "It's true."

Gilbert's face became rosy and he huffed looking away, "Why did you have to bring that up? I was young and drunk." Both Michelle and Elizaveta laughed when they heard the crunching of gravel and the door close, two others emerging from the room beside theirs.

"This is a form of torture," Vlad said, "Nobody should be allowed up this early." The pair walked over to them. Vlad yawned and pushed his face into Nikola's neck, although Nikola seemed used to it and patted his head with sympathy.

"You decided to stay awake and party it up," Nikola said.

"Hm, but it was fun," he smiled, his canines showing as Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"Well, where do we even go?" Michelle asked, but as she did they heard some shouting in the distance. When the five of them looked over, a group of about seven people were running their way. One was at the head of the line, leading the rest to where they were, halting when they reached them.

The man in front wore the same uniform as them, except his shirt had a small dragon embroidered on it. The sides of his head were shaved, and the hair that remained in the middle was long and pulled back into a braid. "You five must be the new recruits," he said glancing over each of them. Although Elizaveta stood straight up and squeezed her arm tightly around Michelle when she noticed his eyes lingered on her. "What are your names?" he asked now looking at Elizaveta.

"I'm Elizaveta," she said holding her head high. "This is Michelle, that's Gilbert, Vladimir, and Nikola," she said looking him straight into his eyes.

He chuckled, "You speak for all of them all the time?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Can they not speak for themselves?"

Elizaveta forced a smile, "It's early, forgive me. What's your name?"

"General Borya, I command the elite team of the army made up of only the most powerful nobles and their magic," Borya said and stepped closer to her. "You must be the little leader of this group, no?"

Elizaveta shook her head, "I'm not the leader of anyone," she replied.

"Really? Because you speak like one," he said then looked down at the coat she wore as he raised an eyebrow. "Cold?"

"Chilly," Elizaveta answered, but didn't step back from him. Gilbert eyed the man who nodded and then glanced at the rest of them with a small chuckle.

Borya clicked his tongue, "Alright, let's start with our six-mile run, hm? There is a trail just a mile up ahead that leads down into the forest, you will follow it. Princess Natalya should be waiting at the end of the trail."

Vlad groaned, "I hate running," he muttered and Borya glanced over at him and Nikola. He narrowed his eyes as Vlad stood up and stretched looking at the man as he rubbed his neck.

"This is just a warm-up," Borya smiled and held up his hand, the group of men and women standing straight and tall as he whistled and they were off heading towards the trail.

"I don't like him," Gilbert growled lowly and glanced over at Elizaveta.

"I don't trust him," Elizaveta whispered and looked back at Michelle. "You stay close to us, okay?" Michelle nodded and the five of them followed after the group.

"Haa...oh my god...what...the hell…" Vlad whined as he fell to his hands and knees on a patch of grass, then rolled over onto his back.

Gilbert was panting heavily and leaned forward, "You..wanted...to race…" he managed to get out between breaths, looking at Vlad.

"Ne..ver...a...gaiin…" Vlad whined already looking like he was going to pass out. Gilbert could barely laugh, but he smiled standing up and holding his back. He could hear the sound of feet on gravel and he looked over seeing Borya and the rest of his group heading their way.

They were panting equally as hard, but Borya didn't miss a beat as he walked right up to the two of them "What the hell did you two do?" he asked looking from Vlad to Gilbert.

"We raced…" Gilbert answered with a small smile.

"For two miles?" Borya's eyebrows knitted together as he looked between the two men. Gilbert nodded and took a seat on the grass beside Vlad.

"I won," Vlad said raising his hand pathetically up in the air.

Gilbert scoffed, "You wish."

Borya stood in disbelief hearing them bicker about who won, although he was trying to figure out how they caught up. One moment he looked back, and their group looked like specs in the distance, the next moment they were racing past him and his group at inhuman speeds. "Where is the rest of your group?"

"They're right there," Gilbert said pointing over, sure enough, the other three were trailing behind taking a light jog to the finish line. They all seemed to be out of breath as well as Gilbert gave them a thumbs up and Elizaveta returned it, her hands over her head.

"You alright?" Elizaveta asked Michelle who stood beside her and she nodded.

"I...don't usually run that far," Michelle said and waved her hands in front of her face to create a breeze.

"I haven't gone that far in a while," Elizaveta sighed and then removed the coat as her body had heated up. But she paused looking up, her eyes turning to thin slits as she looked into the sky.

Michelle saw this and then turned to look up as well, a large animal that flew overhead creating a gust of wind large enough to make the trees shake. "Is...is that a dragon?" Michelle whispered as the massive creature turned and headed right for them.

Both Vlad and Gilbert scrambled to their feet watching as the dragon made its way towards them and then landed in the same clearing they were in. The large four-legged dragon pulled its leathery wings close to its body. Jade eyes were glaring down at them, but he lowered his head as Torris climbed down and held out his hand for Natalya who jumped down easily looking over the crowd of men and women. "Good morning," she said walking towards them.

"Your Majesty," Borya said as he, and the rest of the soldiers, clicked their boots together and put a fist over their heart.

"At ease Borya," Natalya said and then looked over at Elizaveta waving her over.

Elizaveta tensed slightly but pulled her coat closer to her as she walked over. "Your Majesty," she said and bowed slightly. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Elizaveta. I would like you to meet Dragoslava," she said and stepped aside. Dragoslava's large head looking over Elizaveta and then sniffed her.

"I've never met any snake nor dragon that can shift into a human form," he said.

"I'm actually human," Elizaveta replied, "A blood ritual took place when I was an infant in order for me to be able to shift into a snake."

Natalya blinked a few times and stared at her, "You can understand him?" she whispered.

Elizaveta nodded, "Of course," she smiled.

Torris glanced at her then at Natalya who only nodded quietly. "I see," Natalya whispered, "Well, how about we continue with your training?" she said, a little unsettled at the fact.

"Right away," Borya said and bowed toward her as he walked toward the others telling them to gather.

"Your Majesty," Torris whispered, "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," Natalya said reached out to touch Dragoslava's head. "A blood ritual to combine animal and human… atop of that, she can understand him…"

"Princess, you said you went to the Black Forest, did you not?" Dragoslava asked. She nodded turning toward the massive beast, a questioning look on her face. "I believe it isn't only her who can understand me," he said looking at the other four that were listening to Borya.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Their magic is... powerful. I can sense its unused potential. The man with white hair is a raven, the man with sharp teeth isn't even completely human, I truthfully cannot even tell what he is," he said as his body rested on the ground.

"Then we will see what they are capable of," Natalya whispered as she watched them go through basic exercises, before pairing off in order to start combat training.

Nikola looked at Vlad, his hand clenched into a fist, but he hesitated. "I..I can't punch you," he frowned.

"You're not going to really punch me," Vlad reassured him, "This is practice. Come on, you can do it." Nikola hesitated again, before attempting to hit Vlad who sidestepped blocking it with his hand. "See, you didn't hit me," Vlad said with his usual goofy smile. Nikola nodded and only half-heartedly attempted to punch Vlad, who easily avoided his attempts. Gilbert stood off to the side watching them, he was put into a group of three with them, seeing as Borya didn't want him to pair up with any of his soldiers. He yawned and glanced over at Elizaveta, who was trying to teach Michelle how to punch.

"There we go," Elizaveta smiled as Michelle struck the air. "Now, just turn your body into it a little more, and you got it." Michelle nodded with a wide smile, and Elizaveta raised her hands in order for her to aim.

Borya noticed this all, and he casually walked over to the group. He watched the two groups silently, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Princess Natalya said they were from the Black Forest, so why did they act like they had no idea what they were doing? Weren't these people fabled to be some sort of deadly force? He walked over to the group of three looking at Nikola, his form was sloppy, weak, and above all pathetic. "What are you doing?" he asked as Nikola paused and looked over at him.

"The...exercises you wanted us to practice," Nikola replied and forced a chuckle. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, your form is pathetic, who taught you how to fight?" Borya crossed his arms, his eyes looking Nikola up and down once more.

"I..well I don't actually know how to fight," Nikola admitted, "I came here to use my healing magic…"

"If you want to help, then learn how to fight," Borya barked and stepped closer to him.

"But I-I don't fight," Nikola said taking a step back from the larger man, his hands up in front of him.

"You will learn to fight," Borya said, the next moment his fist launched into his stomach making Nikola hunch over and cough roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vlad snapped, but his arm was caught by Gilbert before he could lunge forward. "What are you doing!" he hissed at Gilbert.

"You should thank your friend, he's smart," Borya said glancing from Vlad to Gilbert. He removed his hand and Nikola stumbled slightly but didn't fall. "Now, if you want to stay here, you learn to fight. You will be useless to us if all you can do is heal someone and not even know how to protect yourself."

"He said he doesn't know how to fight!" Borya heard, he turned to see Michelle, her face red. "Instead of hitting him teach him!" she continued with Elizaveta telling her to calm down.

"Oh? And what exactly did you come here for?" Borya asked as he turned towards her.

"To help," Michelle said as she stood straight and keeping eye contact with the General. "But some people are made to heal, not hurt," she continued and watched as Vlad pulled Nikola into his arms, but Vlad glared right at Borya's back. His glare sent shivers down her spine, but she turned back to Borya who didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh is that so?" he muttered then clapped his hands twice. The other soldiers quickly stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. "Then why don't you go against one of my own, hm?"

"Why would you make her do that?" Elizaveta asked and furrowed her eyebrows. She stepped closer to Michelle, wrapping a hand around her arm.

"Because we aren't here to play hero," he snapped at her. "You want to be soft and have tea time then go home!" Elizaveta clenched her jaw and Borya turned towards his men, "Justýna!" he shouted as he waved his hand toward the group.

A short woman with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, half of it tied in a bun with bangs just barely covering her eyebrows, stepped forward out of the line of soldiers. She had defined cheekbones and sage-green, tired eyes. She held her fist over her chest, her ankles together as she stared straight ahead at Michelle, "General."

"Why don't you show our new recruit how things are done," he said. His eyes fixated on Michelle, as he struggled to hide his smirk.

"Sir yes sir!" she answered as she then walked a few feet away, an expressionless face as she stood ready to face her opponent.

"Well?" Borya said looking at Michelle, "Go on. Let's see how far your tea time will get you."

"She doesn't know how to fight-" Elizaveta began but was cut off by Borya.

"If she wants to be soft then let's see how far it will take her," he growled.

"You can't be serious!" Elizaveta shouted and then turned to Natalya. "Are you going to let this happen?" she asked her eyes wide and her fists clenched at her sides.

"If Borya thinks this is the proper course of action, then so be it," Natalya replied looking at Borya, nodding. "Go ahead." Torris stared at her, his jaw dropped slightly and he turned to look at Michelle, her face had gone pale and her eyes wide.

Elizaveta was speechless and Borya used the chance to grip Michelle's arm, ripping her away from Elizaveta and shoving her toward Justýna. Michelle stumbled forward looking at Borya then at Elizaveta who continued to protest, "She's just a child! Stop this! She doesn't know any better!" Gilbert had walked over to her, ready to hold her back if need be. Although he didn't agree with this either, he couldn't afford to let Elizaveta do anything rash.

Michelle's knees began shaking and she turned towards the woman who took a defensive stance, staring at her. "I..I don't want to do this…" Michelle whispered holding her hands to her chest.

" The rules are simple," Borya said ignoring her request. "You only use your physical abilities, no magic. Any magic results in an automatic disqualification, and you will be punished according to the handbook." Michelle took a step back from the woman shaking her head whispering her pleas. "Ready?" Borya whispered threateningly.

"Begin."

The woman took a few steps forward and Michelle froze, she knew she could run away. She could turn around and run straight to Elizaveta. But, then there would be a high chance of her being forced to go home. To have to face her mother empty-handed.

She could already see the soft smile on her mother's face, her lips saying 'it's okay' , that she had tried. When she hadn't. But worst of all, her eyes would say the truth. Tears of disappointment in her eyes, tears of guilt for relying on her daughter to provide. Michelle turned her hands into fists, and she clenched her jaw. She couldn't return to her mother like that. She couldn't return defeated without even trying. She looked at the woman with determination burning in her eyes, then charged at the woman.

Elizaveta held her breath, her hand gripping Gilbert's arm. Vlad looked up after making sure Nikola was alright, and he shook his head. "She's slow," he whispered.

However, Justýna barely managed to dodge her charging attack as Michelle swung at her, then stumbled when she missed. Her eyes went wide as she sidestepped barely catching her breath. What kind of speed was that? She glanced over at Borya who clearly seemed just as confused at the profound speed.

"How…" Torris began and turned to Natalya. Her lips parted as even she had to blink twice and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Move faster! Aim!" Elizaveta shouted feeling her stomach twist. She was moving too slow, she would be overtaken any moment if she kept moving that way.

Michelle turned on her heels facing Justýna again, her eyes wide with adrenaline. "Aim...aim…" she whispered as she charged once more at the woman, this time swinging right for her face. Justýna only could move her head to the side as Michelle's knuckles caressed her cheek. Michelle tried to regain her balance, but she felt Justýna grip her wrist and twist it behind her back in one smooth motion. She gasped feeling her arm bend unnaturally, then Justýna used her uneven balance to sweep her feet from under her, slamming her into the ground. She followed through digging her knee into her back and heard Michelle cry out.

"S-She won! Stop this!" Vlad snapped pulling away from Nikola and looking at Michelle on the ground.

Borya glanced back at him, "She's an example of a weak link," he muttered. Although, he didn't know how weak she was after seeing her move at inhuman speeds. "If she is that delicate, then she doesn't need to be here." He turned back towards Justýna, "Finish her."

Justýna looked at him then down at Michelle who had begun crying, begging her to stop. She hesitated when Michelle glanced up at her, tears streaming down her face and her lips trembling. "Stop...pl-please...don't…" Michelle whispered.

"You proved your point!" Vlad snapped now looking from Borya to Justýna, his breathing quickening.

Gilbert tightened his grip on Elizaveta and he glared at Borya, his lips pressing into a firm line, but his other hand clenched into a fist. "Get off of her!" Elizaveta shouted taking a step towards them and Borya glared at her. "Get off of her!" she screamed again.

"Elizaveta," Gilbert hissed at her, but she wouldn't look at him, her body trembling underneath his grip. He glanced over at Natalya who watched, no expression on her face, his knuckles turned white.

"Justýna," Borya said calmly, "Are you disobeying an order?"

Michelle saw Justýna visibly tense, her hands tightening on Michelle. "No sir," she replied, but for a second, Michelle saw the soft look in her eyes, the remorse, and then watched as Justýna tore her eyes away looking up at Borya.

"IF YOU FUCKING HURT HER I'LL RIP YOUR GODDAMN THROAT OUT!" Vlad shouted. Justýna glanced at Vlad, her breath catching in her throat, her hands faltered seeing his crimson eyes focusing on her.

"Stop," Natalya said, Dragoslava hissing lowly and his wings raised after hearing Vlad's booming voice. She walked over calmly and looked at Justýna, "You may rest," she said. Justýna immediately removed herself from Michelle who curled up holding her arm to her chest. Elizaveta didn't hesitate to run towards her and crouch down beside her. Natalya glanced at her, but then turned towards Vlad, "You are quick to threaten," she said looking him over. He isn't completely human, Dragoslava's words echoed in her mind. "Do you have any fighting experience?"

"I do, and I will gladly show it," Vlad said, Nikola pulling on his arm and shaking his head gently.

"Vlad, stop, don't do it," Nikola whispered.

Vlad ignored him and pulled his arm away. "I will gladly show you princess, but I'd rather fight him," he said pointing right at Borya.

Borya raised an eyebrow, "You want to fight me?" he scoffed. "You're going to die if you fight me."

"I guess we'll just have to find out," Vlad growled as he walked towards the taller man. "You are willing to find out, aren't you?"

Natalya looked between the two men and cleared her throat, "Then step forward," she said. Elizaveta looked up at Natalya, then she clenched her jaw and helped Michelle to her feet. Borya walked past the two of them with another scoff.

Vlad paused when he reached Michelle, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Michelle whispered, sniffling.

Vlad nodded and then looked up at Elizaveta, "You better kick his ass," she whispered.

"Trust me," Vlad muttered, "I'll do more than just that."

"We don't have all day," Borya said as he stretched his arm across his chest. He watched as Vlad glanced back at him, said a few words to the women he couldn't hear, and then walked over to take his place in front of him.

"As Borya explained before, no magic, only physical strength is allowed," Natalya said standing between the two. "Are you both ready?" she asked.

"You sure you don't want to back out now?" Borya asked with a smirk, "Don't want to join your little friend over there, do you?"

Vlad clicked his tongue and glanced over at Natalya, she raised her hand, "Begin," she said and swiped her hand down.

Borya raised his fists to his face staring at Vlad, but moments later Vlad was right in his face. "You're too slow," Vlad muttered and swung his leg, driving it right into his stomach. Borya had no time to react and felt his breath leave his body as he stumbled to the side and fell onto the ground. Vlad narrowed his eyes at him, "Come on, I barely touched you," he said and his lips slowly twitched into a smile.

Borya clenched his jaw as he got up and spit onto the ground, "I gave you that one," he said and wiped his mouth. "But my two year old can hit harder than you," he chuckled.

Vlad's eyebrow twitched, and his smile disappeared, "Is that so?"

Nikola shook his head, "Vlad don't,' he whispered swallowing the lump in his throat. He let go of Michelle who, whose sprained wrists and arm he had healed in a matter of moments.

"What? What is he doing?" Elizaveta asked not seeing what Nikola was seeing.

"It's what he's about to do," Nikola whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vlad asked as he held out his arms. "Come at me, let me see what you're made of!" he snapped.

Borya smiled, "Gladly," he whispered, raising his hands once again. He inched closer, swinging his leg, but Vlad dodged it easily. Borya didn't quit and threw kick after kick and punch after punch, all things that Vlad evaded easily. It was as if Borya was only aiming at air, not a single hit landed on Vlad and after a minute of straight out attacking, Borya stepped back to catch his breath.

"Is that it?" Vlad asked with a small chuckle. "Is that all the General of the most feared army in the world has got? You have only managed to tire yourself out, and not even landed a single hit on me." Borya glared at him, but Vlad wasn't fazed, "If you're done playing, let me finish this." Vlad's smiled, baring his fangs. Borya tensed, but just as before Vlad appeared suddenly in his face. He swung his hand back, "Too slow," he whispered and he drove his fist right into his face. The sound of his nose breaking filled the air and blood instantly gushed out onto his hand. Vlad's eyes went wide seeing the blood, becoming a deep crimson color while his pupils turned to slits. The next second he gripped Borya by the neck and slammed him down. The impact was enough to create a dent in the earth, and the sweet sound of bones shattering filled his ears.e Blood shot out of Borya's mouth and landed on Vlad's face. His tongue swept it off his lips, and his smile got wider.

"Enough!" Natalya snapped her body tense and gripping her own arm.

Vlad paused, his nails digging into the man's neck, more blood seeping over his fingers and drenching his nails. "Enough?" he repeated. "You're telling me, that this is enough ?"

"Yes," she said as firmly as she could, and then Vlad turned to look at her. Blood on his pale face, with eyes that looked at her like a predator being interrupted in the middle of his kill. She could hear Dragoslava instantly rise behind her, growling at the man. She couldn't help but tremble under his stare and wanted to take a step back. But she couldn't falter now. "That's enough," she repeated.

"You're not going to let me finish him?" Vlad asked with a chuckle. "He was so eager to finish off my sister, I thought the same rules applied to me."

"You've done enough," Natalya said. "Now move away."

Vlad ended up pulling his nails out of the man's throat, "Is that how it's going to be?!" Vlad snapped at her. "You're going to let them do what they want to us! For what? Huh? Your entertainment?!"

"Excuse you?" Natalya said as she regained control of herself and her eyes narrowed at him. "You are under my rule now. I will not allow you to disrespect me in such a way. Do I make myself clear?"

Nikola ran to Vlad gripping his arm and pulling him away from the unmoving Borya. Vlad hissed at him, then quickly simmered down when he realized it was Nikola. His eyes slowly returned to normal, Nikola shook his head slowly at him. Vlad quickly looked down, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well?" Natalya said.

"Understood," he muttered, with Nikola taking his hand and leading him back to the others.

"Get him to the infirmary," Natalya ordered, the other soldiers nodded and did as she wanted. She stared the group of five, her eyes narrowing, "We are done for today. Return to your rooms." She then turned on her heels heading back toward Dragoslava and Torris.

Torris was shaking where he was, his back pressed against Dragoslava. "Wh...what was that?" he whispered looking at Natalya. However, Natalya was silent, Dragoslava pressing his head against her gently and she reached over petting his head gently. "Your Majesty…?"

She swallowed a little and closed her eyes, "Magic...is like a physical ability. The stronger the magic, the physically stronger you are."

Torris furrowed his eyebrows and then his eyebrows raised, "B-but they weren't even moving at human speeds! I couldn't even follow the girl with my eyes at the beginning...I…" he had fallen silent with his face paling. "None...of them are human...are they?" he asked quietly.

Natalya didn't reply, for she didn't know the answer, and she climbed up atop of Dragoslava, helping Torris up. She glanced over at the five, her eyelids lowering. With a low whistle, Dragoslava spread his wings and took off.

Elizaveta glanced over as Dragoslava took off and she sighed quietly. "You could have been put to death for speaking to her that way," she muttered.

Vlad glanced at her, then at the dragon who had taken off. "That so?" he muttered. The blood stained his training uniform, and what was left on his exposed body slowly disappearing as it seeped inside his skin. "They would need to catch me first."

"Vladimir," Nikola said lowly, his eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arm. Vlad glanced at him parting his lips, but then looked down. Nikola's expression eased, "Things...are different here, Vlad. You have to be careful." He then reached over taking one of his hands, squeezing it.

"What is the point of us coming here, hm? Did they just want to use us as punching bags?" Vlad growled.

"I'm sure that was not the point," Elizaveta said and took a deep breath turning to Michelle. "We will work on your technique, okay? Let's just make sure that doesn't happen again." Michelle nodded, but she didn't look up at her.

"Come on, we should get back," Gilbert sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I can carry both Elizaveta and Michelle, and then come back for the two of you, is that okay?" Gilbert asked looking at Nikola.

"We'll be fine walking," Nikola said. He needed Vlad to calm down before they got back to the castle, and Gilbert nodded glancing between the both of them. He shifted allowing both Elizaveta and Michelle onto his back before he took off.

"I'm fine," Vlad muttered not looking at Nikola. "Now we have to walk back six miles."

"You're not fine," Nikola whispered. "You almost lost it out there."

"I had control, I know what I was doing."

"I trust you, Vlad, I do. But I also know when you come dangerously close," he whispered and stepped closer to him, pressing his forehead against the other. "You don't need to lie to me, you know this." Vlad kept avoiding his eyes and a small whimper emitted from his throat. Vlad closed his eyes, squeezing his hand even tighter. "Vlad...Vladimir.." Nikola whispered.

Vlad finally looked at him, his crimson color had faded slightly, "I.. I was upset, I didn't mean to get that close. Please believe me, Niki… I didn't…"

But Nikola pulled him in for a hug, "I know, I know," he repeated gently. Vlad closed his eyes slightly, his fingers digging into Nikola's shirt. "You just have to be careful here, we aren't protected like we are in the Black Forest." Vlad nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, his face buried in his neck. After a few moments, Nikola pulled away and Vlad sniffled wiping his nose. "Do...you still need to eat tonight?" Nikola asked quietly.

"No..I think I'll be okay," Vlad whispered and glanced at Nikola, a goofy smile taking over his face instead. "Come on, we have a six-mile walk because someone insisted we did."

"I wasn't going to let you go back like that," Nikola frowned as Vlad pulled him along. Vlad rolled his eyes but paused for a second pressing his lips against Nikola's. "H-hey!" Nikola hissed looking around quickly to check if anyone had seen.

"Jeez, you make it seem like it's a crime," Vlad teased.

"It's not, but we're in public," Nikola whispered covering his face with one hand while looking away. A light red hue covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Vlad bit his lip and smiled pulling Nikola along for the six-mile hike back.

Ivan turned when the door opened, Natalya walking in looking disheveled. She threw her coat over the seat, pacing back and forth. "That was quite a show," Ivan said staring at his younger sister.

"A show? A show?" she repeated and shook her head pausing her walk while looking at her brother. "They made Borya look like a brand new enlisted soldier! Their strength, their speed, even their stamina!" Her eyes were wide and she looked down at the ground, her arms crossed, and her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Then are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ivan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If they decide to turn on us, who knows what they can accomplish."

Natalya was silent for a moment, then spoke, "Of course, why would I back out now?" she asked looking up at her brother. "Now that I know more about them, I can concentrate their training, make it work for them." Her lips formed into a smile, "I'm going to find out their limits," she began, "Then I'm going to make them break them. And I will do that over, and over, and over.."

"Just how do you plan on doing this?" Ivan interrupted as he took a few steps towards her. "You must follow certain rules, certain things that limit the usage of magic, you have to think about those too."

"Do you think they became the way they are because of rules?" Natalya asked. "The woman with long brown hair, she went through a blood ritual giving her the strength of a snake. She can even shift into a large snake itself. When was the last time you heard of a blood ritual like that?"

"Those are strictly forbidden for a reason," Ivan growled.

"Exactly," Natalya whispered. "They are not who they are because they followed the rules we do. They did what they had to in order to survive. The white-haired man, he's probably gone through some blood ritual as well. Dragoslava couldn't even tell me what the man with fangs was. They have stayed alive in that blasted forest for centuries, and not by following any rules. " She dropped her hands and then turned away from her brother slightly, facing a portrait of her father and mother that hung on the wall. Its gold frame shining as the outside light fell upon it. "They have refined magic for a purpose. Not for show."

"You should be careful," Ivan warned her. "You don't know how they will react. You're searching to create monsters. Not soldiers."

Her smile faded and her eyelids lowered, "Ivan, if I create them to be monsters, I am simply creating them in my own image." She paused and glanced at him, "For only monsters, can create monsters." Without another word, she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Queen Mother," Nikita said as she bowed her head.

Svetlana kneeled down kissing the golden dragon, "Has Qui Niu brought you news?"

"Yes," she replied as she nuzzled her head against the woman who ran one hand over her scales, the other holding a torch. "He says he's found the human and is only awaiting our word."

She nodded and held her cloak tighter to her body, turning slightly towards Torris who stood at the entry of the stables, holding a torch as well. "I will be taking my leave," she said and stood up.

"My Queen?" Torris asked blinking a few times, his lips parting and his eyebrows furrowing. "Queen Mother, a-are you sure about this? Won't King Ivan be…" But she pushed her hood back with Nikita rubbing her head against her like a cat.

"Torris, I don't want you to breathe a word to anyone of my absence," she said softly not looking at him. "I won't tell you where or why, this way you may keep a clean conscious," she said and walked over to him. She handed her torch to him as he struggled to say words to convince her otherwise.

"B-but...but what if something happens?" Torris whispered.

"Does he not trust me to protect my own Queen?" Nikita hissed lowly. The noise startled Torris who swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to Svetlana.

"I have Nikita," she replied and placed her hands over one Torris'. "Please, Torris, as your Queen, I ask you this favor. This is an extremely important journey I must take, please understand." He hesitated but reluctantly nodded looking away from her. "Remember, not a word," she said with a soft smile.

"Not a word," he repeated and she nodded putting her hood back up and walking over to Nikita. He watched her go over to Nikita and climbed atop of the golden dragon that spread her wings, her sharp blue eyes looking at Torris and a low growl emitting from her throat. Torris stepped back as he watched the golden dragon take off and disappear with the Queen on her back.

* * *

 **Just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has continued to read and support this story, and hopefully, you all will continue to do so. I also got a question on another website where I post my work, and they were asking if they could create fan art of my story. I never expected anyone to be so captivated by my story, but the answer is yes! I'm extremely flattered and if you can please send me a link to your amazing art! I'll even mention you in the next chapter! Thank you and have a good day/night!**


End file.
